


Si Caer No Te Mata

by AdrelBlack



Series: El Antes y El Después de John Watson [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Esta historia es la continuacion de Un Sueño Que No Tuvo, Idiots in Love, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e02 The Sign of Three
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrelBlack/pseuds/AdrelBlack
Summary: ¿Cómo puede amarlos tanto a ambos? ¿Cómo puede amarlos a ambos?
Relationships: James Sholto/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/James Sholto/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: El Antes y El Después de John Watson [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968415
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. El Vals

**Author's Note:**

> Iba a empezar a subir esta historia hace una semana, pero he tenido unos días horribles, perdí a alguien querido y ahora estoy enclaustrada por sospecha de COVID.
> 
> En fin, ya no importa, el asunto es, esta historia es una continuación de "Un Sueño Que No Tuvo", aunque se puede entender por si misma, aunque algunas veces los personajes harán referencia hacia cosas que pasaron en esa otra historia.
> 
> Y un enorme Spoiler, porque no quiero que nadie esté leyendo algo que no le guste, esto es un joltolock (John/Sholto/Sherlock). Es a donde nos dirigimos.
> 
> Y claro, esta historia es para Violette Moore que tuvo que escuchar mis lloriqueos por James Sholto, gracias Ángel.
> 
> Ahora si, si aun hay alguien aquí, que lo disfrute.

* * *

**Si Caer No Te Mata**

_por **Adrel Black**_

* * *

**I**

**El Vals**

La música resuena apagada conforme se aleja, el jardín huele a madreselvas, a tierra húmeda y a fresno. No hace frío, pero aun así se arrebuja dentro del Belstaff como si fuera una coraza.

Se aleja por el camino encementado sin mirar atrás, no quiere ver a John aun bailando con Mary bañados en luz amarilla.

John…

No quiere ver a John moviéndose a ritmo de vals durante una canción pop, porque no sabe bailar nada más; no quiere ver a John abrazando a Mary más tiempo del necesario. Y no tiene nada en contra de ella, ni de John, es solo que siente como si le hubieran drenado la sangre de las venas.

La sensación de malestar que le persigue se ha vuelto crónica desde su vuelta a Londres, es como si fuera una pieza en un rompecabezas que se empeña en acomodarse en un lugar que no es el suyo, entrando a la fuerza, doblando y cortando contornos en un afán de hacerse de un espacio cuando es obvio que no corresponde.

Sale de los terrenos del salón hacia una calle vacía, no hay tráfico, ni transeúntes, sigue caminando, despacio, algunas cuadras hasta una calle principal, donde hay algo más de movimiento, detiene un taxi y le pide que le lleve a Londres.

Mira por la ventana pasar un borrón de imágenes en colores indistinguibles a esa hora de la madrugada.

Es cuando se acercan a la ciudad que el taxista pregunta:

—¿Tiene la dirección?

Está listo para pedirle que le lleve a la Calle Baker, pero se detiene de último momento y en lugar de eso le pide:

—Al Hospital St. Barts. —Frunce el ceño sin entender por qué está haciendo esto, qué es lo que busca.

El taxi se detiene unos minutos después frente al edificio, se apea y paga un par de libras.

Levanta la vista, puede ver el techo, en momentos como aquel casi desearía que la caída le hubiera matado, en el sentido práctico de las cosas le hubiera ahorrado montones de dolores y problemas, se pregunta si John se habría casado tal como ha hecho y la respuesta obvia es: si. Para John todo habría sido tal cual es, pues para él había estado muerto todo aquel tiempo.

Ingresa al hospital y anda por los pasillos. Luego de la oscuridad del Londres de medianoche y de su olor a lluvia, los pasillos iluminados y el olor a desinfectante le resultan chocantes.

Se acerca a una enfermera y despliega su encanto en un intento de averiguar dónde está. Le muestra de forma rápida la identificación de Scotland Yard que ha robado a Lestrade hace años y la mujer le indica el pasillo y la habitación.

Sherlock se aleja andando de forma ágil, se deshace de la corbata que aún lleva puesta y la guarda en el bolsillo interior del abrigo. Los hombres que resguardan la puerta son hombres de Lestrade, le reconocen y le dejan pasar.

Abre con sigilo, intentando no importunar al ocupante del lugar, tal vez esté dormido y ni siquiera se de cuenta que Sherlock ha estado ahí, tal vez sea mejor así. El detective no sabe lo que en realidad va a decir, pero en cuanto abre la puerta apenas una rendija el hombre, con los ojos grises despiertos y alerta ya dirige su mano hacia la mesilla que tiene a la derecha, cubierta por un montón de ropa, Sherlock está muy seguro que ahí hay un arma.

Sin embargo, al reconocerle, aleja la mano y se vuelve a recostar sobre su lado derecho con una leve mueca de dolor y alivio a la vez.

John alguna vez le dijo que el hombre recibe más amenazas que el propio Sherlock, dado que él —Sherlock —nunca ha recibido a un visitante buscando un arma, debe suponer que es verdad.

—Señor Holmes —la voz del hombre es profunda, a pesar de los años, aún tiene la voz de un soldado.

—Sherlock —dice el detective y se acerca a su interlocutor. —Buenas noches Mayor Sholto.

—James —responde el hombre y después aclara, —serán buenos días, es ya de madrugada ¿no?

—Si, —Sherlock se acerca hasta una solitaria silla y se deja caer —pasa de medianoche.

—Aun así es temprano para que el padrino haya abandonado la boda —dice con ojos serenos, es como si estuviera escrutando a Sherlock, intentando ver por debajo de su piel.

—Cumplí con todo lo que era mi deber, —aclara —no tenía el pretexto de que intentaron asesinarme antes del vals, pero en la primera oportunidad… huí.

Sholto asiente.

—Pues yo tuve ese pretexto —medio sonríe, aunque no es una sonrisa exactamente, es más una mueca. —Casi me siento agradecido, no me hubiera gustado estar ahí para ver el vals.

—El vals… —dice Sherlock y las palabras flotan en el aire, —fue un poco menos malo que los votos en la iglesia.

Ambos hombres se quedan en silencio, Sholto se remueve en la cama de hospital incómodo, Sherlock se pone de pie como intentando ayudar, pero el Mayor le detiene con una mueca y con dificultad a causa de la herida y de su brazo inservible cambia de postura.

—Ni siquiera pude llegar a la iglesia —comenta James —no podía con la idea, —guarda silencio un momento antes de continuar —nunca felicité a la Señora Watson, yo estaba ahí por y para John.

—Mary es… —Sherlock no quiere decirlo, pero aun así lo suelta —buena para él.

Ambos hombres se quedan en silencio mirando al vacío, saben que están pensando en la misma persona y pasando por el mismo dolor.

James conoce ese dolor, lo ha sufrido por años, han sido al menos dos las veces que ha debido despedirse de John, ésta es la tercera. Sherlock por su parte es la primera vez que lo sufre, ha sentido celos y molestia antes por John y todas sus novias, pero esto es abismalmente diferente.

John ahora es un hombre casado, se ha ido de Baker Street, espera un hijo, tendrá pronto nuevas preocupaciones y Sherlock se quedará estático, mira al Mayor; estático como aquel hombre, atrapado en un tiempo diferente, en un tiempo en que tenía a John.

—¿De verdad lo es? —pregunta Sholto, Sherlock descolocado por la pregunta por un momento le mira sin entender. —Ella ¿en verdad es buena para John?

—John es difícil de leer en el mejor de los casos, es decir, es simple, puedo saber cuando algo le molesta, cuando se siente incómodo, cuando ha dormido, pero nunca estoy seguro sobre lo que él quiere.

—Vaya, —James sonríe —sé que a mí solían sorprenderme sus actitudes, pero no pensé que al gran Sherlock Holmes le ocurriera igual.

—Si él es…

—Impredecible, —termina James.

—Si y no. Parece tan simple, pero no lo es en absoluto.

—Recuerdo esa sensación —dice el Mayor y asiente.

—Yo no pensé… —comienza a decir el detective —nunca me pareció que él estuviera especialmente ansioso por casarse. Me sorprendió que se propusiera.

—Él nunca deseó casarse realmente, —dice Sholto y sus ojos se pierden en un pasado que Sherlock solo puede imaginar, —siempre hubo mujeres alrededor, él tiene ese imán, pero siendo sincero, las marcas más grandes en la vida y el carácter de John, creo que las han dejado dos hombres. —Sholto le mira muy fijo —y creo que ambos estamos en esta habitación.

—Cuando usted llegó a la boda, John casi saltó de alegría, cuando Mary dijo que usted no había confirmado él estaba absolutamente seguro que usted estaría ahí.

—Fue una promesa —aclara James —prometí, hace años, que estaría ahí. Ya había roto otras promesas, tenía que cumplir esta.

Sherlock se muerde los labios, casi como si no quisiera seguir hablando, se pasa la mano por el cabello alborotándolo.

—Creo que él aún lo ama.

Sholto no parece emocionado ante la idea, ni sorprendido, sólo parece muy triste.

—Eso terminó hace años, en Afganistán…

—Pero no terminó del todo ¿cierto?

—No terminó porque quisiéramos que terminara, terminó porque caí en acción, porque perdí a mis hombres y sabía lo que vendría, los problemas, las familias, el desprestigio, no podía dejar que John cayera conmigo.

—La caída, —Sherlock no se sorprende ante la ironía de la situación, cada uno de ellos cayó en algún momento y a causa de esa caída perdieron a John.

—Cuando él te conoció, —habla James —me escribió, yo estaba seguro que ya no lo haría, porque nuestra despedida fue… dolorosa. Pero de pronto él parecía animado de nuevo, fue triste verle seguir adelante, pero también fue un alivio, por mucho tiempo creí que no ocurriría. Cuando me licenciaron él pasó por malos momentos, momentos muy oscuros. Y cuando fingiste tu muerte, volvió a pasar por lo mismo.

—¿Él lo buscó? —pregunta Sherlock.

—No —responde James —yo traté de buscarle, pero John pasa por los malos momentos en soledad.

Sherlock asiente.

—Debo irme, —se acerca y ofrece su mano al Mayor Sholto, este la toma en un saludo fuerte y firme. —Lamento si le he molestado.

—Conozco el dolor que sientes Sherlock, lo he sentido también.

—¿Cómo sobrevives a él? —pregunta el detective.

—Porque John se culpará si no lo haces, entonces se convierte en un deber.

Sherlock asiente.

—No sé dónde vive Mayor, —Sherlock saca un bolígrafo de su bolsillo y arranca una esquina al parte médico que hay a los pies de la cama, anota su número. —Pero la calle Baker está cerca de aquí, si necesita un lugar, cercano al hospital, en donde quedarse, puede llamar. —Sholto asiente en un gesto muy militar que Sherlock siempre ha asociado con John. —O si puedo ayudarle con su problema de seguridad.

—Te agradezco, la oferta y la visita.

—Mayor, —luego se corrige —James, no creo que John pueda ser feliz con Mary, porque creo que John aún te ama.

—No Sherlock, no es a mi a quien ama, ya no, pero no creo que ame a su mujer tampoco, creo que estaba esperando una palabra de tu parte para huir de esa boda —el hombre tiene una media sonrisa en el rostro.

—Nunca me ha mirado como te mira, James. —Sherlock también sonríe un poco al recordar a John y a Sholto saludarse —con los ojos tan límpidos y apenas conteniendo la sonrisa.

—Ninguna de ambas opciones hace que sea menos malo.

—No —responde Sherlock luego da media vuelta en un revuelo del Belstaff y abandona la habitación con pisadas suaves.


	2. Las Placas Militares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha sido una semana difícil, las cosas parecen mejorar por momentos, pero luego todo parece de nuevo estar mal.
> 
> Bueno, ya una vez sacados mis traumas, :).
> 
> Disclamer.- Todo esto pertenece a Moffat, Gatiss, la BBC, Arthur Conan Doyle y no sé quien más, mío solo es la historia y si hubiera un James Sholto al alcance de la mano, también me encantaría que fuera mío.
> 
> Obviamente dedicado a Violette Moore, que siempre está cuando le escribo.
> 
> Que lo disfruten!

* * *

**_Si Caer No Te Mata_ **

por _ **Adrel Black**_

* * *

**II**

**Las Placas Militares**

El avión ha dado la vuelta...

—Moriarty está muerto —repite el detective, Mary, John y Mycroft están rodeándole, —yo le vi volarse la cabeza.

—Lo sé —responde Mycroft —lo comprobé, mi gente recogió el cuerpo y yo personalmente me aseguré que fuera él.

—Entonces no es Moriarty —dice John.

De pronto un estallido que hace cimbrar el piso les sobresalta, Sherlock y John se apresuran a acercarse a la puerta del avión, Mary y Mycroft miran a través de las ventanillas.

El auto en el que el matrimonio Watson ha llegado a la pista acaba de estallar, humo negro se levanta en espirales hacia el cielo, las llamas consumen la tapicería, algunos hombres del MI6 intentan apagar las llamas con extinguidores. El automóvil se ha partido básicamente por la mitad.

—¿Qué está pasando Sherlock? —pregunta John.

—No lo sé —responde el detective y se prepara para bajar del avión, se desliza por la escalera con John pisándole los talones.

Es imposible acercarse a causa del calor.

—¿Una falla mecánica? —el detective niega.

—Si hubiera sido una falla mecánica habría estallado el cofre o el tanque de la gasolina, pero mira la forma en la que se partió el techo, sea lo que sea lo que estalló…

John se mueve mirando desde distintos ángulos.

—Estaba bajo nuestros asientos —completa John al mirar como el sillón de la parte de atrás se convirtió en una especie de fuente hecha de resortes y trozos de tela.

—Si.

Mycroft que se acerca despacio pero con el inconfundible sonido del paraguas golpeteando contra el asfalto dice:

—Scotland Yard va a llevárselo para analizarlo. Te diremos lo que sea que encuentren.

—No van a encontrar nada —aclara Sherlock.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Es un auto del servicio secreto, ¿quién tiene suficiente sangre fría e inteligencia para poner una bomba en un auto del MI6? —John niega, y se encoge de hombros —alguien con esa capacidad no va a dejar ni una huella.

.o.O.o.

Mary y la Señora Hudson han sido llevadas a un hotel con los mismos resguardos que si estuvieran en un programa de protección de testigos.

Mycroft les ha asegurado que el perímetro está cubierto, John y Sherlock han vuelto a la calle Baker, John desde la ventana, entre las cortinas puede ver una patrulla al otro lado de la calle. Greg Lestrade monta guardia, saluda a John levantando su vaso de café, John le lanza un asentimiento y vuelve a cerrar las cortinas.

Sherlock está en su sillón muy quieto mirando al vacío, John por su parte toma la SIG y se asegura que el cargador está completo.

—¿Por qué alguien me necesita en Londres? —pregunta Sherlock sin referirse a nadie en particular.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Moriarty está muerto —John asiente —entonces no es Moriarty, pero le usaron para mantenerme en Londres, quien lo hizo sabía que si Moriarty regresaba no me obligarían a irme.

—Pero no fue tu auto el que hicieron estallar —aclara John.

—Ya antes han intentado llegar hasta mí, usándote.

John se aclara la garganta y se sienta en su sillón, se siente en tensión, lo recuerda, claro que si, los lotos negros, Moriarty, Irene Adler, Moriarty de nuevo, Magnussen, todos usaron a John en un intento de atrapar o dañar a Sherlock.

Afuera está oscureciendo, John pide a Speedy algo de comida para él y para Sherlock, sirve un par de vasos de agua y acerca la comida al detective.

—No tengo hambre —dice Sherlock.

—¿Cuánto hace que no comes? —pregunta el doctor, el detective se encoge de hombros. —Entonces toma, —el otro no hace amago de tomar la comida —Sherlock, por favor, creí que te enviarían a Europa de nuevo, después el auto en el que viajaba con mi esposa embarazada estalló. No puedo discutir sobre esto.

Sherlock toma la comida en silencio, espera a que John se haya sentado para empezar a comer.

—¿Crees que lo intentarán de nuevo? —pregunta John, Sherlock asiente.

Ambos siguen comiendo en silencio, un momento más hasta que John vuelve a interrumpir.

—¿Por qué estamos aquí, Sherlock? ¿no deberías ir a otro lugar? si quien hizo estallar el auto va tras de ti ¿no será este el primer lugar en que te buscarán?

—Si, pero me necesitan. —Sherlock bebe un poco de agua y dice: —sabían que si te pasaba algo yo volvería. —John no dice nada frente a aquella declaración, —creo que intentan mantenerme visible.

Sherlock sigue comiendo, pero sus pensamientos se han ido, John aprovecha para mirarlo con atención. Se ve distinto, más tranquilo, más adulto, por decirlo de alguna manera. John también se siente diferente, se siente cansado, casarse con Mary significó dejar una parte de sí mismo a un lado.

Casarse fue una decisión que tomó en un mal momento, en el momento en que creyó que Sherlock se había ido y que era algo tan bueno para hacer con su vida como cualquier otra cosa y después había seguido adelante, porque no podía retirar la palabra que ya había dado a Mary.

Pero esa era la historia de su vida, ir por el mundo cumpliendo promesas que los demás no se detenían a valorar.

Fue eso lo que ocurrió con James Sholto, prometieron retirarse juntos de la vida militar, prometieron buscar una vida para los dos, pero luego James fue licenciado y rompió sus promesas dejando a John acompañado solo de los trozos de un sueño que ya no se cumpliría.

Luego Sherlock, John había sido amenazado, golpeado y secuestrado por él y no le importaba, había abandonado sus intentos de trabajo y las novias de fin de semana, y luego éste se había ido dejándole en un departamento lleno de sus cosas y con la promesa de una vida que ya nunca pasaría.

Entonces llegó Mary, tan sonriente y agradable, un consuelo que ya no esperaba, comprensiva y tranquilizadora, dispuesta a aceptar el corazón resquebrajado que era todo lo que tenía para ofrecer, prometiendo ser amable e indulgente con todos los dolores que John cargaba, todo para luego descubrir su cara real, una asesina a sangre fría, con la que John estaba casado y con la que esperaba un bebé.

Y claro, como John no rompe sus promesas se había mantenido, enfadado, abatido y estoico a su lado, mientras miraba a Sherlock partir de nuevo hacia Europa del Este.

—Estás callado —dice Sherlock mientras lo mira con suspicacia —¿es porque estás cansado?

—Si.

—Ve a dormir, tu habitación no está arreglada, pero puedes usar la mía. —Ofrece. —Creo que yo me quedaré aquí esta noche.

John niega y murmura algo que suena a " _me quedaré contigo_ ". Luego se levanta y prepara café, es ya muy avanzada la madrugada cuando al fin se queda dormido en su sillón.

Sherlock acerca una manta y cubre el regazo de John, la SIG sigue descansando, cargada en la mesita a su lado. Piensa que lo mejor que podría hacer es poner a John a salvo, en un lugar lejano, lo suficientemente apartado para que quien sea que haya puesto esa bomba no le encuentre.

Si encuentran al propio Sherlock, bueno, él se lo buscó, se lo ha buscado toda la vida, pero no va a perdonarse si John sale herido por su culpa.

Está tan cansado; antes, antes de John, podía mantenerse despierto por horas y horas, podía estar activo en casos durante días enteros sin acuciar la necesidad de dormir o comer. Pero después de John todo se volvió complejo.

Puso los cerrojos en las puertas que dan a las escaleras, aunque sabe que aquello no detendrá a quien dejó la bomba, aun así, es todo lo que puede hacer, se deja caer en su propio sillón. Podría ir a dormir en su habitación, pero ahí no estaría John.

Prefiere quedarse aquí.

.o.O.o.

Los golpes en la puerta del salón despiertan a ambos hombres por la mañana, John con unos reflejos que pensó ya no tenía echa mano a la SIG y mira a Sherlock que tiene los ojos clavados en la puerta, como si esperara que ésta se abriera de pronto, pero lo que ambos escuchan es la voz de Mycroft.

—Sherlock —dice el mayor de los Holmes —¿puedes abrir de una buena vez? —luego sin ninguna necesidad aclara —a menos que ustedes no estén presentables.

Sherlock rueda los ojos y abre la puerta de golpe.

John está fajándose la SIG en la pretina del pantalón y tallándose los ojos, se acerca a las ventanas y mira afuera, el auto de la policía sigue en su puesto, por lo que puede ver Greg está cediéndole el lugar a otro Detective.

—Dime que tienes una buena razón para estar aquí —dice Sherlock de malas maneras.

—En realidad la tengo.

John desde su lugar al lado de las ventanas puede ver como Mycroft saca algo del bolsillo de su pantalón con un suave tintineo y se lo muestra a Sherlock, este lo toma en la mano y lo examina con atención, luego ambos Holmes dirigen la vista hacia John, que se acerca para ver en la palma de la mano de Sherlock sus placas militares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, hasta aquí por hoy.
> 
> Nos leemos en una semana.
> 
> Adrel Black


	3. El Factor Común

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, ¿cómo están? Yo estoy tan (taaaaaan) cansada, pero me han dado de alta y he vuelto al trabajo, y vaya que tengo trabajo, quince días atrasados de trabajo :(
> 
> La parte buena es que el trabajo no irá a ninguna parte por lo que puedo ignorarlo y publicar esto.
> 
> Disclamer.- Todo esto pertenece a Moffat, Gatiss, la BBC, Arthur Conan Doyle y no sé quien más, mío solo es la historia y James y John y Sherlock, que no lo quiero para mí, es para Violette.
> 
> Obviamente dedicado a Violette Moore, por ser mi compañía en estos días que fueron difíciles.
> 
> Que lo disfruten!

* * *

**_Si Caer No Te Mata_ **

por ** _Adrel Black_**

* * *

**III**

**El Factor Común**

John toma las placas de la palma de Sherlock, sabe que son las suyas, aun así las lee, casi como si esperara encontrar un error en ellas, para poder decir, "oh, mira, no son las mías". Pero no hay duda, puede ver en ellas su apellido, sus iniciales, número de servicio, su fecha de nacimiento y su tipo de sangre.

—¿Por qué las tienes? —pregunta mirando a Mycroft.

—Estaban en el auto, —Mycroft le mira muy fijo —las encontraron entre los resortes del asiento trasero.

—No —niega John. —No puede ser.

—¿Dice que miento, doctor Watson?

—Digo que no puede ser, no puede.

John se aleja un poco y mira las placas casi como hipnotizado, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que las tuvo en las manos, las había guardado en un intento de enterrar un pasado en el que ya no quería pensar, sin embargo, ahí estaban. Se las cuelga al cuello en silencio y las resguarda bajo su camisa.

—¿En dónde estaban tus placas, John?

El aludido mira a Sherlock, parece muy contrariado, desvía los ojos hacia un punto fijo más allá de su amigo, casi como si no quisiera mirarle a los ojos.

—En casa, estaban en… —toma aire y Sherlock puede ver como se traga las palabras y evita que escapen, sean las que sean, —nadie sabía dónde estaban, solo yo.

—Al parecer no es así —dice Mycroft, John le fulmina con la mirada, Sherlock se aleja de ellos hacia su sillón

—¿Estaban en tu casa? —John le mira, Sherlock tiene el ceño fruncido, asiente. —¿Escondidas? —John con incomodidad asiente de nuevo.

El doctor se aleja de la puerta y como siempre en los momentos en los que no sabe qué hacer va a la cocina y empieza a preparar té.

Mycroft se ha sentado en el sofá, John los escucha hablar en voz muy baja, pero no se acerca, lo único que le pasa por la mente en ese momento es el resto de cosas que había junto a las placas.

Espera a que el agua esté caliente y prepara tres tazas, dos tés y un café. Los ofrece a los hermanos Holmes y luego se deja caer en su sillón.

Ambos hombres han guardado silencio, John sabe que hablaban de él.

—John —dice Sherlock con lo que parece mucho tiento. —¿Mary sabía dónde estaban tus placas?

John le regresa la mirada, hay una acusación velada en las palabras de Sherlock que no puede pasar por alto, pero tampoco culparle por ello. Mary no es una santa y si alguien tiene derecho a desconfiar de ella, es precisamente Sherlock.

—Podría haberlas encontrado, pero no hubiera sido fácil, han estado guardadas en el mismo lugar por… — "desde antes que volvieras" —algún tiempo, desde que Mary se mudó conmigo, —John da otro sorbo al café como haciendo tiempo —cuando Mary y yo decidimos que viviríamos juntos las guardé y no había vuelto a verlas desde entonces.

Piensa en ese momento, una caja de cartón blanco llena de recuerdos sin ningún valor intrínseco, pero eran recuerdos de su vida, aquella caja sin marcas ni etiquetas guardaba todo aquello que deseaba olvidar, pero de lo que era incapaz de deshacerse. Recuerda haber deseado no volver a pensar en ninguna de aquellas cosas, haberse dicho a sí mismo que debía enterrarlas para poder seguir adelante y que si realmente dejar que Mary se mudara con él era el primer paso para conseguirlo entonces debía enterrar todos aquellos recuerdos.

—Adiviné la contraseña de tu portátil en tres intentos —la voz de Sherlock le saca de sus pensamientos, John hace un gesto —Mary es muy lista podría ella haberlas encontrado.

John de nuevo trata de obviar el hecho que parece acusar a Mary y responde:

—Si, podría encontrarlas, —luego niega con la cabeza y aclara —pero Sherlock, estaban en la buhardilla en una esquina dentro de una caja de zapatos, detrás de otras cajas más grandes llenas de cosas. Tendría que haber registrado la buhardilla casi al completo para haberlas encontrado.

Sherlock asiente.

—¿Por qué tomarse tanto esmero en guardar sus placas, Doctor? —pregunta el mayor de los Holmes con curiosidad.

—No es de tu incumbencia, Mycroft —aclara Sherlock en defensa de su amigo, es claro que las placas y lo que sea que haya junto a ellas produce a John incomodidad.

—Es interesante —responde.

Todo se queda en silencio, Mycroft se ha puesto de pie y se acerca a la ventana, Sherlock por su parte murmura entre dientes "Moriarty, la bomba, las placas. Moriarty, la bomba, las placas."

—Es obvio el factor común —dice Mycroft sobre el hombro.

John mira su taza de café, sabe que Sherlock tiene los ojos clavados en él.

—¿Vienen por mi? —pregunta John y su vena de militar hace que las palabras se escuchen quedas y firmes, no hay miedo en su voz, sólo una fría determinación.

—No lo creo.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no? —pregunta Mycroft.

—Moriarty —responde Sherlock —si fueran tras John, si el punto era que John volara junto con el auto, para qué necesitarían la grabación de Moriarty.

—Para mantenerte en Londres. —Sherlock asiente a las palabras de Mycroft —entonces la pregunta es ¿quién te necesita en Londres y necesita al doctor Watson muerto?

John se pasa las manos por la cara, le duele el cuello y la espalda por haber dormido en el sillón.

—No puede haber muchas opciones, —aclara John, —es decir, cuántas personas hay en el país capaces de difundir el mismo video en todas las televisoras.

—¿Por qué? —dice Sherlock —la pregunta es ¿por qué?, si sabemos el por qué, entonces tenemos el quién.

—Hay muchas personas que podrían venir tras de ti —responde John —personas que hemos atrapado, personas que atrapaste antes de conocerme, personas ligadas a Moriarty, los lotos negros escaparon, personas ligadas a Magnussen.

—No, —dice Mycroft —las personas que han atrapado juntos o por separado siguen estando en Pentonville, Moriarty está muerto, la general Shan está muerta también y los lotos negros se desbandaron hacia otros sindicatos criminales y hasta donde sabemos Magnussen no tenía gente cercana, no hay una familia o amigos que quieran tomar venganza por él

—Además, —dice Sherlock —ir a Europa del Este, —niega con la cabeza, —era una sentencia de muerte, si querían deshacerse de mí, pudieron solo dejarme ir.

—¿Y si el auto hubiera estallado conmigo a bordo? —pregunta John con ligereza, como quien pregunta si lloverá. —Si tú te hubieras ido y el auto estallara...

Sherlock está a punto de responder cuando Mycroft responde en su lugar:

—No se lo diría —mira a ambos hombres desde su posición junto a la ventana —yo no se lo diría, porque se empeñaría en volver y morir.

Nadie dice nada ante aquella aclaración, ni Sherlock lo niega, ni John lo rebate.

Es entonces cuando sucede.

Mycroft instintivamente se lleva las manos para cubrirse el rostro, pero la explosión no causa daño alguno al lugar. Cimbra las ventanas y hace que empiece a sonar la alarma del auto, pero no es una explosión demasiado grande.

John de nuevo con el arma en la mano y Sherlock con los ojos entornados miran fuera, la auto patrulla arde en llamas, un corro de curiosos empieza a formarse alrededor.

—¿Lestrade estaba ahí? —pregunta Sherlock, tiene los ojos asustados.

—No —responde John —lo vi cuando entregó la guardia hace un rato.

—Es el mismo auto —dice Mycroft, —es el auto del Detective Inspector Lestrade.

Los tres hombres siguen mirando por la ventana.

—Si, —responde John —pero estoy seguro que entregó la guardia a otro Detective, lo vi hacerlo.

—Si es el auto de Lestrade, —dice Sherlock el mismo auto que usó para llevar a la Señora Hudson y Mary al hotel y luego vino directamente hasta aquí ¿cómo pudieron dejar una bomba en él?

—Tendrás que buscar otro lugar hermanito —los hermanos Holmes se miran —tengo efectivos alrededor de la calle Baker y aun así aun detonado una bomba en tu puerta, tendrás que ir a otro lugar, quien sea que esté detrás de todo esto no tiene problema en herir a otros. John o su esposa pudieron estar ayer a bordo del auto que estalló, el Detective Inspector Lestrade pudo estar a bordo de este.

—Podemos ir a mi casa —dice John —es una forma de ganar tiempo —mira a Sherlock.

—Si —responde Sherlock, —pero no a quedarnos ahí. John —el doctor sabe lo que va a decirle aun antes de que lo mencione. —tenemos que revisar si la caja donde estaban las placas sigue ahí, o si se la han llevado, puede haber pistas.

A John aquello no le hace ninguna gracia, esos recuerdos no se los mostraría a nadie de forma voluntaria y la idea de que Sherlock rebusque en ella le gusta menos que ninguna otra cosa.

Afuera las farolas estroboscópicas de patrullas y bomberos se acumulan en torno al auto.

El móvil de Mycroft suena y éste contesta.

—No, —guarda silencio y escucha —nosotros estamos bien, pero creo que su hombre estaba dentro del auto. —Silencio de nuevo —sí, se los diré. —Cuelga y dice: —El D.I. Lestrade pregunta si están bien, dice que mandará de nuevo a la brigada antiterrorista para que examinen la bomba.

—Debemos irnos John, antes de que llegue la prensa.

John asiente, vuelve a revisar el cargador de la SIG, luego la regresa a la pretina de su pantalón y se echa encima la chamarra.

—¿Mycroft tu auto...?

—No —responde el mayor de los Holmes —creo que lo mejor es que tomen un taxi, uno al azar.

Sherlock y John asienten y se pierden escaleras abajo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno hasta aquí por esta semana. ¿Saben quien llegará a esta historia en el siguiente capítulo? *cejitas*
> 
> Tengan una linda semana.
> 
> Adrel Black


	4. La Caja De Zapatos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, lamento no haber actualizado antes, pero está siendo difícil organizar mi tiempo, aun así, no pasará ninguna semana sin actualización.
> 
> Disclamer.- Todo esto pertenece a Moffat, Gatiss, la BBC, Arthur Conan Doyle y no sé quien más, mío solo es la historia y no gano ni un centavo por ella.
> 
> Obviamente dedicado a Violette Moore, por ser mi compañía en estos días que fueron difíciles.
> 
> Que lo disfruten!

* * *

**_Si Caer No Te Mata_ **

_por_ **_Adrel Black_ **

* * *

**IV**

**La Caja De Zapatos**

El camino a la casa de John es largo y tedioso, dejan pasar dos taxis antes de tomar el tercero, toman el metro hasta una estación al azar donde toman otro taxi.

Se acerca ya el mediodía cuando entran por la puerta del hogar del matrimonio Watson.

John cierra la puerta tras ellos y echa los cerrojos, Sherlock por su parte mira por la ventana; pero fuera no hay movimiento, un par de autos pasan sin siquiera mirar hacia la casa y no hay transeúntes caminando por la acera.

John le mira en espera de qué ha podido ver, pero Sherlock niega.

—Ve por las cosas y nos vamos —le dice el detective —este lugar es lo mismo que estar en la calle Baker, pueden estarlo vigilando.

John se aleja hacia el segundo piso, Sherlock va detrás de él, en la parte superior de la escalera baja la trampilla y sube hacia el desván, todo parece normal, las cajas están cubiertas de polvo, pero Sherlock, que aluza el suelo con el celular, señala algunas pisadas. John sigue avanzando hacia el fondo, Sherlock mira las huellas con atención.

Es un lugar de techo bajo avanzan doblados por la cintura hacia una esquina. Marcadas en el suelo se pueden ver las marcas de arrastre de una caja grande que guarda las cosas de navidad. John se para justo a un lado, mirando las marcas, Sherlock se acerca y le mira, hay una pregunta en sus ojos "¿es aquí?", John asiente sin hablar, mueve la caja y toma una pequeña caja de zapatos, blanca, sin etiquetas.

—Revísala antes —dice el detective —no queremos salir de aquí con una bomba en potencia.

John la abre, pero dentro solo están viejos recortes y escritos, Sherlock puede ver algunas cartas y fotografías.

—Vámonos.

Abandonan el desván, con el polvo aun picándoles en la nariz.

—¿A dónde podemos ir Sherlock? —pregunta John —¿a un hotel?

—No, no podemos arriesgarnos a estar entre la gente, —luego dice — mis padres nos recibirían.

—No podemos arriesgar a tus papás.

—Necesitamos un lugar que no puedan asociar con nosotros, un lugar que nadie pueda asociar con nosotros o con nuestras familias…

—Un lugar del que no hayamos hablado a nadie —dice John.

—Si.

—Sé a dónde ir, Sherlock, pero debo llamar antes.

—No desde tu móvil, —dice el detective —podrían rastrearlo —entrega el propio a John.

—¿Crees que el tuyo es seguro?

—Mycroft lo rastrea todo el tiempo, seguro sabría si alguien más lo hiciera.

John toma el aparato y empieza a marcar un número de memoria, al llamar en la pantalla aparece un nombre: M. Sholto.

—¿Por qué entre tus contactos está el número del Mayor Sholto? —pregunta a Sherlock. El móvil está en silencio aún no enlaza la llamada, ha comenzado a timbrar cuando Sherlock contesta.

—Intercambiamos números el día de tu boda, hemos hablado un par de veces.

John no dice nada, se queda escuchando los timbrazos, algo frío le baja por la garganta hacia el estómago, sabe que son celos, ¿de qué? no está seguro.

—Sherlock —habla la voz del Mayor Sholto, John no encuentra las palabras, Sherlock le mira con suspicacia a unos pasos de él. —¿Está todo bien, Sherlock? ¿Está John bien?

—Mayor —dice John intentando distanciarse.

—John, ¿estás bien? vi la explosión en la Calle Baker, está en todos los noticieros.

—No te molestaría si… —se aclara la garganta —si no fuera necesario —dice con un tartamudeo.

—No hay problema John, dime.

—Necesitamos un lugar a donde ir, un lugar que nadie de nuestros conocidos pueda ubicar —" _entiendo_ " responde la voz de James distorsionada por la distancia —¿podemos quedarnos en la casa de Enfield?, ¿aun la tienes?

—Si.

—Lo lamento, no lo pediría si no fuera importante…

—No te disculpes, vayan hacia allá, llegaré en cuarenta y cinco minutos.

**.o.O.o.**

El trayecto hasta Enfield es largo y se hace aún más cuando cambian de transporte a cada momento, primero un taxi, luego el metro, al final llegan hasta Enfield a bordo de un autobús, tal como John lo hizo la primera vez que estuvo ahí.

John ha viajado todo el camino callado, con la mirada en las ventanas, la caja de zapatos apretada entre las manos, Sherlock le mira de reojo, sabe que enterarse que él y James Sholto están en contacto le ha molestado, se pregunta ¿por qué? Quizás porque sabe que el único tema de conversación en común que pueden tener es el propio John.

Llegan hasta el número cuatro, la casa que John conoció muchos años antes, cuando aún creía que su vida sería completamente distinta a lo que es ahora. Llama a la puerta. Sherlock mira alrededor, pero la calle es tan tranquila como John la recuerda, ni paseantes ni automóviles, las casas cuadradas y pequeñas del mismo color unas y otras, indistinguibles, salvo por los números de latón colgados en las puertas.

El Mayor Sholto abre la puerta "pasen" dice y lanza una mirada a la calle con sospecha.

John y Sherlock entran, James se ve distinto, aunque su aura de poder no se haya corrompido, si se empequeñece en la falta de su fastuoso traje de gala. Viste pantalones caqui y camisa a cuadros que, según piensa Sherlock, podrían haber sacado del armario de John sin problema.

Todo es tal como John lo recuerda, todo en blanco, mira las escaleras, hacia la habitación que él y James compartieron alguna vez, en lo que parece fue otra vida.

—James —saluda John.

—Hola John.

—Lamento mucho involucrarte en esto, es que no sabía a quién más acudir.

—No hay problema, —luego desvía la vista hacia el detective que mira el intercambio inquisitivamente —Sherlock —saluda.

—Hola James —ambos hombres se dan la mano, como si fueran antiguos amigos, John siente que su corazón va a explotar, aunque se niega a analizar el por qué.

—Traje algo de comida para ustedes. —Les invita con un gesto a su pequeño desayunador.

John, se acerca y mira una gran caja llena de viandas, jugo, pan y algunas carnes frías. Comienza a sacar las cosas, Sherlock y James aún de pie en el recibidor hablan en voz baja, algo malo está sucediendo y Sherlock no está diciéndoselo, lo sabe, lo único que escucha es a James decir al final " _entiendo_ ".

John maneja la comida en piloto automático, se concentra en preparar sándwiches, pero su mente está en otro lugar; la idea de que Sherlock y James mantengan contacto… No tiene nada en contra de ello, porque obviamente ellos pueden agradarse, no tienen mucho en común salvo por una brújula moral muy particular y claro, al propio John.

El asunto es, que no entiende cuál es el motivo de sentirse celoso. Puede imaginarse a James sonriendo a Sherlock con su sonrisa apenas visible en los labios y que baila en sus ojos serenos porque quién no sonreiría a Sherlock que es impresionante. También puede ver a Sherlock sonreír a James, con esa sonrisa abierta que le arruga tanto las esquinas de los ojos, volviéndolos cálidos, esa sonrisa que pocas veces él deja ver, y es que, quién no sonreiría a James que a pesar de sus cicatrices tiene el atractivo de los hombres con personalidad de líder.

John se siente horrible por pensarlo, pero no puede acallar los pensamientos y aun con ello es incapaz de saber de cuál de ellos dos está celoso, " _por ambos_ ", le susurra una voz al fondo de su mente.

James y Sherlock se acercan al desayunador cuando John ya casi ha terminado, la caja de zapatos descansa sobre una de las alacenas, hay tres sándwiches y tres vasos de jugo.

—Había comido ya, —dice James, John voltea a mirarle, Sherlock es testigo entonces de lo que hubo antes entre los dos soldados, toda una conversación silenciosa se desarrolla frente a él. John acerca el sándwich, James sonríe y dice: —gracias, John.

Sherlock piensa que debería sentir celos, tal como sintió cuando John empezó a llevar a todas aquellas mujeres, pero no hay tal, solo una leve punzada de tristeza en el pecho, porque es obvio que lo que ocurrió entre ellos sigue ahí, apenas a milímetros de la superficie, pero no tiene celos porque los ojos de John son tan claros y están tan llenos de amor por el Mayor que, cómo podría; sería como tener celos porque una flama enciende un bidón de gasolina, una reacción química, un fenómeno de la naturaleza imposible de contener, tal es como Sherlock puede ver el amor de John y James.

John acerca un sándwich también a Sherlock y se sienta a comer. Los tres mastican en silencio, disfrutando de la comida y del momento de sosiego, apenas es creíble que hayan pasado solo veinticuatro horas desde que el vídeo de Moriarty rompió con la monotonía de la televisión abierta de Inglaterra.

Una vez terminan recogen los trastos sucios que John lava mientras comenta.

—Tendrías que probar la lasagna que James prepara —mira a Sherlock —es la mejor que hayas comido. —James sonríe con modestia.

—¿Mejor que la de Angelo's? —pregunta Sherlock.

—Si, mucho.

—Tal vez —dice James —cuando todo esto termine, nos reunamos para cenar.

—Sería muy bueno —dice John.

Termina con los trastos y se deja caer en su silla, Sherlock con mucho tiento toma la caja de zapatos y se la acerca, John traga y asiente. La abre y no hay en ella nada de especial, aun así el estómago de Sherlock y de James dan un vuelco.

John sintiéndose un imbécil comienza a sacar, un viejo CD que Lestrade le entregó luego de la "muerte" de Sherlock y en el que el detective le daba una inusual felicitación de cumpleaños.

—¿Este CD? —pregunta Sherlock, a lo que John asiente.

—Lestrade lo tenía, él me lo entregó unos meses después de… ya sabes.

Luego saca un pañuelo blanco y percudido, tiene las iniciales de John grabadas, James lo toma.

—Es el pañuelo que usaste para limpiarme la herida, aquel día en que nuestro Humvee volcó. —John asiente.

Esto es como abrirse el pecho y dejar que aquellos hombres escarben en él.

Hay fotografías de los grandes momentos de Sherlock, cuando Londres al completo le reconocía como el mejor detective y salía en todos los periódicos. Están también las fotografías del día en que condecoraron a James con la Cruz de la Victoria casi dos años después de que le dieron de baja por sus heridas.

Está una partitura doblada con la canción que Sherlock escribió para La Mujer y también un alijo pequeño de cartas, todas ellas tristes y breves que intercambiaron John y James luego de que él fue licenciado.

Un boleto de avión de Afganistán a Londres de hace más de diez años y una entrada para el circo chino que regenteaban como pantalla los lotos negros. Una credencial de Scotland Yard que Sherlock le entregó a John en su primer caso juntos, una de las muchas que ha robado a Lestrade a lo largo de los años. También está una credencial que acredita a James como Mayor en funciones del ejército británico, un James muy serio y con ojos sobrios mira desde la fotografía.

—¿Me preguntaba que había sido de ella? —comenta el Mayor.

—Yo, —dice John —la recogí de entre tus cosas cuando te fuiste de la Base.

James asiente, hay más papeles aquí y allá, todos referentes a James o a Sherlock, pero John los mira con el ceño fruncido, los esparce un poco más por la mesa como buscando algo.

—¿Qué falta? —pregunta Sherlock.

—El reloj.

—¿Qué reloj?

—¿El que yo te di? —pregunta James, John asiente.

James solía llevar ese reloj, mientras estaba dentro de la base, en Afganistán, pero cuando su brazo izquierdo resultó tan herido y lacerado, lo obsequió a John para que le diera uso.

Cómo si aquel descubrimiento fuera el pistoletazo de salida el móvil de Sherlock y el de John comienzan a sonar.

Ambos atienden, James puede ver como los dos palidecen.

—De acuerdo, envíalo —dice Sherlock y luego cuelga, un mensaje suena al momento.

—Pero estás seguro —dice John por su parte, James puede ver la rabia formándose en su rostro. —Entiendo —dice y cuelga.

Sherlock tiene una imagen en la pantalla del teléfono, el reloj de James, con la carátula rota y chamuscado se ve en ella.

—Era el temporizador de la bomba del auto de Lestrade —dice Sherlock —estaba debajo de los asientos así que la fuerza de la explosión fue hacia el lado contrario y no lo dañó del todo. —John mortalmente serio y con los ojos enfebrecidos le mira —¿Qué sucede? —pregunta Sherlock.

—Mary huyó del hotel, golpeó a la Señora Hudson y asesinó a los hombres de Lestrade que las resguardaban. —Sherlock siente el enfado que le burbujea en el pecho. —No es todo.

John muestra a los hombres la pantalla, es la grabación de seguridad del hotel, se puede ver a Mary saliendo de la habitación con el arma en la mano dispara al hombre a la derecha de la puerta, antes de que este haya volteado por completo hacia ella, y de inmediato al hombre que está a la izquierda, luego mira hacia la cámara, como si dijera "odio a los entrometidos" y dispara también.

—Creí que tu esposa estaba embarazada —dice James mirando a John con cautela.

John no dice nada, Mary viste ropa ajustada negra, es el tipo de ropa que usaría un comando paramilitar. No hay ni rastro de la barriga de ocho meses que lucía el día anterior que John se despidió de ella para que la llevaran junto a la Señora Hudson al hotel.

—Todos lo creíamos —responde Sherlock, mientras John parece incapaz de articular palabra de lo enfadado que se siente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mary siendo una villana es una de mis cosas favoritas del mundo, porque ella es una gran villana, me sigue pareciendo un desperdicio de personaje lo que hicieron con ella en la serie, haya sido lo que haya sido.
> 
> Bueno ya casi es media semana, intentaré subir un nuevo capítulo el domingo, pero en caso de que no pueda, prometo que no pasará más de una semana antes de la actualización.
> 
> Tengan un bello día.
> 
> Adrel Black


	5. La Casa de James

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos, lo dije no pasará una semana sin actualización, sé que me tardé, pero aquí está.
> 
> Disclamer.- Todo esto pertenece a Moffat, Gatiss, la BBC, Arthur Conan Doyle y no sé quien más, mío solo es la historia y no gano ni un centavo por ella.
> 
> Obviamente dedicado a Violette Moore, solo porque si.
> 
> Que lo disfruten!

* * *

**_Si Caer No Te Mata_ **

_por_ **_Adrel Black_ **

* * *

**V**

**La Casa De James**

James se pone de pie bruscamente y con dificultad por su mano mala, rebusca en la parte superior de una alacena cuyo interior aparentemente está vacío.

—¿Estás armado? —pregunta mirando a John a lo que éste asiente. Regresa con dos Glock, una calibre nueve milímetros y una más pequeña calibre veintidós. —Revisa los cartuchos, —dice entregándoselas a John, —una para mí y una para Sherlock.

John revisa ambos cargadores que están completos, se asegura que ambas armas tienen los seguros puestos y entrega una a cada hombre, Sherlock que toma la más pequeña la lleva a la bolsa del abrigo, James por su parte la ajusta a la pretina de su pantalón.

—Sherlock —dice John, —¿que intenta? ¿por qué está haciendo esto?

Sherlock no contesta al momento, mira a un punto indefinido en la pared de enfrente, está intentando unir los puntos, para ser sincero no le sorprende del todo, lo habló con Mycroft esa misma mañana y con James cuando llegaron a Enfield, es la única persona que ha tenido acceso a los dos autos, y las huellas en el desván, obviamente eran de su talla. El punto es qué busca.

—Ella estuvo en ambos autos, pudo dejar la bomba en algún momento mientras viajaban hasta la pista donde el avión despegaría y después la siguiente en algún momento entre que Lestrade la recogió en la pista y la llevó al hotel junto a la Señora Hudson. —Toma algo de aire —es muy obvio que sus pisadas eran las que estaban en la buhardilla de tu casa. Ella de alguna manera encontró tu caja con recuerdos y decidió usarlos.

Afuera una ligera llovizna a comenzado a caer, el día conforme el tiempo avanza se vuelto cada vez más gris, tal como los acontecimientos.

—Usó a Moriarty para retenerme en Londres, ella ha querido matarme desde... —se encoge de hombros —supongo que, desde siempre, solo que no pudo intentarlo hasta aquel día en la torre de Magnussen, tal vez sólo quería asegurarse que seguía en Londres para terminar el trabajo.

—Pero ¿para qué las bombas? —pregunta John —si con el video de Moriarty se aseguraba que seguías cerca, para que hacer estallar esos autos.

—Además —acota James —las cosas que ha utilizado en las bombas no tienen que ver contigo. —Las palabras " _tienen que ver conmigo_ " flotan en el aire, aunque James no las haya dicho. Y tiene razón, las placas de la época en el ejército de John y el reloj, que perteneció a James, ambos apuntan a una época anterior a Sherlock.

—Quiere deshacerse de mí —dice Sherlock —porque he sido un obstáculo, y de ti —mira a John —porque de alguna manera me has priorizado a mí por encima de ella —luego mira a James —y nos ha orillado a hacerte visible —John se pone de pie y da un par de pasos dentro de la cocina con los puños apretados. —¿Por qué quiere deshacerse de ti?

—Porque mi cabeza tiene precio —responde James.

—Ella sabía que acudiría a ustedes, —John está sonriendo, esa sonrisa apretada y sin gracia que demuestra su enfado —sabía que si Moriarty volvía yo me quedaría contigo y que si no teníamos a donde ir, solo había alguien más a quien yo acudiría.

—Entonces —dice James —si su plan es tenernos a tiro a los tres, lo peor que podemos hacer es quedarnos.

—¿Qué propones? —pregunta John.

—Vamos a mi casa, está mejor provista que este lugar, es más segura, podemos quedarnos ahí por semanas sin tener que salir.

—No —dice Sherlock —si es tu casa, será más fácil de encontrar que este lugar.

—Si —le dice James —pero aquí estamos a mitad de un barrio residencial, hay familias al otro lado de estas paredes, no podemos arriesgarlos, —los tres guardan silencio —en mi casa, es solo una casa en mitad de nada, hay varios kilómetros a la redonda sin personas, seríamos solo nosotros tres… —luego como si le costara decirlo suelta el resto —sin daños colaterales.

Sherlock asiente, entonces James mira a John que también asiente.

**.o.O.o.**

Sherlock mira como John guarda la caja de zapatos en la misma alacena en la que James tenía las armas. Luego los tres hombres abandonan la casa y buscan un taxi.

—Tal vez deberíamos separarnos —propone Sherlock —yo puedo llegar en autobús, tomen ustedes un taxi y nos veremos ahí.

—No —dice James —tomen ustedes el autobús yo cogeré un taxi, y los estaré esperando en casa.

—No voy a dejarte solo —aclara John.

—Llamo demasiado la atención —murmura James con incomodidad.

—Si, —dice Sherlock, —vayan ustedes en taxi...

—Tampoco voy a dejarte solo a ti —John los mira a ambos —nadie va a dejar atrás a nadie, te fuiste una vez a una misión en las montañas —mira a James —y fue como si no regresaras. Y tu —ahora mira a Sherlock —te dejé aquel día en St. Barts y acabaste saltando del techo. —Ambos hombres parecen avergonzados ante las palabras de John —así que nadie deja atrás a nadie. —John avanza dos pasos por la acera y luego regresa ante los hombres que siguen muy serios —Si uno de ustedes dos se atreve a dejarme atrás una vez más, será la última vez que lo hagan.

Luego vuelve a caminar enfadado por la acera, deja pasar el primer taxi y toma el segundo.

El viaje es silencioso y largo, casi tres horas. John mira por la ventana como los paisajes van cambiando. James por su parte mira a la ventana y lanza miradas de soslayo a John como preguntándose si está bien.

Sherlock también se lo pregunta. Teclea en su teléfono rápidamente poniendo al día a Mycroft. Ellos son dos soldados y un detective, están armados y no son tontos, pero el mayor de los Holmes tiene además al gobierno a su disposición.

—Cuando dijiste en medio de la nada no creí que fuera literal —dice John cuando el taxi por enésima vez abandona el núcleo de un pueblo pequeño y sigue avanzando hacia el noroeste.

—Bueno hay que tener siempre suficientes reservas porque no hay supermercados cerca y a veces los inviernos son complicados. Pero las vistas lo compensan.

—¿Conoces Shropshire? —le pregunta John a Sherlock como intentando incluirlo en la conversación.

—No —responde el detective. —No ha habido asesinatos interesantes en los alrededores. John sonríe y niega, mira a James que frunce el ceño como si no supiera si es una broma o no. Pero al ver a John sonriendo sonríe también.

—Eso es bueno —dice el Mayor a Sherlock—sobre todo si tomamos en cuenta que lo más probable es que si asesinaran a alguien en Shropshire sería a mí.

Sherlock puede ver como baila una sonrisa leve en los ojos serios de James, no está en su boca pero aun así está ahí, en sus rasgos. Sherlock se ríe, el Mayor definitivamente le simpatiza. John murmura " _no es gracioso_ " pero cuando ve a James y a Sherlock con la risa en los ojos sonríe también mientras niega.

El taxi les deja ante las verjas de lo que parece una finca de finales de mil ochocientos, James a llamado a la mujer que trabaja para él como guardia de seguridad y ésta les está esperando. John paga al taxista y luego avanzan por un camino de tierra apisonada.

La casa se levanta cuadrada y austera justo en el centro de la propiedad, grandes muros de piedra circundan el perímetro y árboles se levantan junto a ellos, pero cerca de la casa no hay nada, solo el camino desnudo. Por seguridad, supone Sherlock, para tener una visión limpia de todo lo que sucede alrededor de la casa.

El techo a dos aguas coronado de tejas rojas, ventanas rectangulares dan cuenta de al menos ocho estancias, la puerta grande y de madera se levanta imponente, el techo tiene salida para dos chimeneas.

Por dentro no es menos impresionante, todo tiene un aire austero, tan diferente a la calle Baker, piensa Sherlock, que está cubierta de cosas, recuerdos, libros y polvo. Aquí no, aquí todo es pulcro y espartano, cada mueble tiene su ubicación y su uso y nadie parece atreverse a mover nada de sitio jamás.

—Por aquí —les indica James para que suban la escalera y avancen por el segundo piso atravesando un largo pasillo. Abre la puerta y le indica a Sherlock que pase. —Puedes quedarte en esta habitación Sherlock, si necesitas asearte el baño está ahí, —señala una puerta al fondo —pediré a Vicky que te traiga algo de mi ropa para que te cambies.

—Gracias.

James y John abandonan la habitación, Sherlock se acerca a la puerta para cerrar, pero antes mira el pasillo, una puerta más allá están ellos de pie.

—De verdad lamento que te hayamos involucrado en esto —dice John, están muy cerca, tan cerca que sus pechos casi se tocan —no mereces esto, James. Vivir aquí solo, con amenazas llegando desde todas partes —Sherlock siente una leve punzada de dolor cuando John pone la mano en la mejilla de James.

—Voy a saltar frente a una granada por ti —dice James, una frase que se dijeron, muchos años antes, en Afganistán.

—Dios James, —John niega y luego deja caer la frente en el hombro del Mayor.

—Está bien, aséate —la mano buena de James hace una caricia a la espalda de John, —Vicky te traerá algo de ropa.

El Mayor se retira, John entra a la habitación y Sherlock se aleja también de la puerta y se retira al baño.

**.o.O.o.**

Es un baño lindo, todo de colores grises, Sherlock abre el agua fría y siente como le corre por la espalda, haciendo que se le ponga la piel de gallina, intenta que el shock del agua fría le despeje la mente y le mantenga alerta.

En el fondo sabe que lo que pasa entre James y John es anterior a él. Se pregunta, si no hubiera saltado del techo de St. Barts John aún se sentiría así por el Mayor o sus sentimientos por Sherlock habrían sido lo suficientemente fuertes como para dejar atrás ese pasado.

De cualquier manera, no puede averiguarlo, porque él saltó en St. Barts abandonó a John y ahora, todo esto, la reaparición de James en la vida de John no es, sino una consecuencia de su propia estupidez.

Toma una toalla blanca que hay disponible en una gaveta y sale con ella envuelta en torno a su delgada figura, las puntas del cabello le cuelgan mustias alrededor de la cara soltando gotitas de agua por su pecho y su espalda.

Sale del baño, John está sentado en la cama junto a un poco de ropa doblada.

—Si no salías en cinco minutos iba a entrar para asegurarme que no te ahogabas.

—¿Cómo podría ahogarme en la regadera?

—Eso mismo me preguntaba.

Sherlock intenta no dar la espalda a John, no quiere que su amigo vea las cicatrices de su espalda, sospecha que las ha visto antes, durante la época en que él estuvo en el hospital por el disparo de Mary, aun así, es incómodo. No puede imaginar la forma que se siente James por sus cicatrices tan visibles.

—Nunca mencionaste las cicatrices que tienes en la espalda —dice John, como por casualidad.

—No es un buen tema de conversación.

—¿Dónde las conseguiste? —pregunta John.

—Europa del Este —responde escuetamente Sherlock.

—Lo lamento.

—Hay mucho que lamentar de esa época —el ambiente entre ellos es tenso.

John se pone de pie lleva una ropa muy parecida a la que suele usar aunque le queda algo holgada.

—James, dijo que buscó la ropa que creyó podía gustarte y me pidió que le disculpara contigo por su falta de interés en la ropa cara.

—Mi ropa no es cara.

—Si, lo es.

Sherlock toma la ropa, toda en color negro. John se pone de pie y mira por la ventana, en el camino de tierra hacia la salida de la finca hay varios taxis y todas las mujeres que trabajan al servicio de James se preparan para irse.

—¿Por qué crees que James contrata solo mujeres? —pregunta John a Sherlock aun mirando por la ventana, para que el detective pueda vestirse a espaldas de John.

—Porque no le atraen.

—¿Dices —pregunta John con el ceño fruncido —que si contratara hombres se sentiría atraído por ellos?

—No —aclara Sherlock que se acerca ya vestido con la ropa de James pero aun metiendo los faldones de la camisa en la pretina del pantalón, John le mira y no puede evitar que sus ojos rueden por la larga figura de su amigo —creo que James lo hace porque se obliga a sí mismo al celibato. —Luego John vuelve a mirar a lo lejos a todas esas mujeres, Sherlock dice como por casualidad —sea lo que sea lo que pasó entre ustedes, él no lo ha superado ni un poco.

John no dice nada, no niega como suele hacer, al contrario, parece cambiar de tema abruptamente, pero Sherlock sabe, que aquello es lo que realmente ha querido decir:

—Siento mucho todo esto.

—¿El qué? —pregunta Sherlock.

—Haber traído a Mary a nuestras vidas —Sherlock niega un poco —tu te deshiciste de la red de Moriarty para salvarnos a Greg, a la Señora Hudson y a mí y yo traje a una asesina loca a nuestras vidas en tu ausencia.

Están tan cerca, toda la ropa que llevan huele a James, pero John también siente en el ambiente el aroma de Sherlock.

—No es culpa tuya, —dice y mira, hay dolor en los ojos de John, —nada de esto, ninguna cosa, antes o después, no es culpa tuya. Yo… —intenta pensar cómo decir lo que le pasa por la cabeza, pero es difícil ponerlo en palabras —saltaría cada día desde el techo de St. Barts por ti.

John deja caer la cabeza en el pecho de Sherlock, tal como el detective le vio hacer con James antes, Sherlock siente que las manos le tiemblan y lo único que se le ocurre es poner la mejilla en la coronilla de John y cerrar los ojos.

James aclarándose la garganta desde la puerta interrumpe el momento.

—Lamento la interrupción —dice, Sherlock está seguro que no es verdad, pero no lo menciona.

John vuelve la vista hacia la ventana, tiene los ojos aguados, pero un momento después se ha recompuesto.

—Mis empleadas se han ido, solo quedamos nosotros tres en casa.

—Pienso que lo mejor será mantenernos en alerta—acota Sherlock, los soldados asienten.

—He puesto todos los sistemas de seguridad de la casa. —Sherlock se acerca a James con atención mientras éste sigue explicando —no es mucho, alarma, hay algunas cámaras en los terrenos, las puertas tienen cerrojo y creo que lo mejor sería echar las cortinas.

John asiente y cierra la cortina de color tinto dejando fuera de casa aquella tarde nublada y lluviosa que deja paso lento a la noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno hasta aquí, por esta semana, insisto que trataré de subir otro capítulo el domingo, pero si no pudiera, no pasará la semana antes de la actualización.
> 
> Espero que tengan una linda semana y cuídense, en mi estado las cosas se están poniendo complejas debido a un rebrote de COVID, espero que todos ustedes estén bien.
> 
> Adrel Black


	6. Pase Lo Que Pase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y aquí estoy en miércoles de nuevo, ¿cómo están las cosas en sus respectivos lugares de origen? ¿también parece el fin del mundo?
> 
> Disclamer.- Todo esto pertenece a Moffat, Gatiss, la BBC, Arthur Conan Doyle y no sé quien más, mío solo es la historia y el tiempo invertido en ella.
> 
> Obviamente dedicado a Violette Moore.
> 
> Que lo disfruten!

* * *

**_Si Caer No Te Mata_ **

_por_ **_Adrel Black_ **

* * *

**VI**

**Pase Lo Que Pase**

Afuera la lluvia da la sensación que el cielo va a caerse en cualquier momento, golpea contra los cristales en un sonido rítmico.

Se han reunido, ante una mesa de madera con pinta de antigüedad, en la cocina que parece ser la única habitación pequeña de la casa.

Al otro lado de la mesa una portátil en la que se puede divisar el perímetro de la casa gracias a las luces que James tiene instaladas estratégicamente.

Sholto les ha ofrecido algo de beber, de manera unánime han descartado cualquier cosa que contenga alcohol y se han decantado por solo café.

John piensa que debería ser incómodo estar ahí con _ellos._ James fue el amor de su vida, fue su primer todo, hubo años en los que creyó que no sobreviviría luego de que James fue herido y se retiró, voluntariamente, a aquella vida de ermitaño. Y Sherlock, ni siquiera es capaz de poner en palabras lo que el detective significó, Sherlock le dio todo, todo lo que creía que había perdido, no fue solo que John se enamorara, es que Sherlock lo salvó, le dio un hogar, un trabajo, un propósito y luego le abandonó, igual que James.

—Si fue capaz de entrar en la torre de Magnussen —dice James, mientras Sherlock le habla del día en que Mary le disparó, —eventualmente nos encontrará.

—Quizás no fue una buena idea quedarnos juntos —responde Sherlock —tendríamos más posibilidades por separado, sería más fácil atraparla y más difícil encontrarnos.

Aquellas palabras sacan a John de su ensimismamiento.

—Claro —dice John —porque estar por separado nos ha funcionado antes. —Ambos hombres se remueven incómodos. John se pone de pie y se sirve más café. —En algún punto tendremos que dormir —tiene los ojos arenosos y el cuello sigue dolorido de la noche pasada en su sillón de la Calle Baker.

—Propongo guardias —sugiere James. —Tomaré la primera, vayan ustedes dos a descansar, despertaré a alguno dentro de algunas horas.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Si, descansen.

Sherlock le entrega el móvil.

—Mycroft está tratando de mantener limpio el perímetro de la casa, aunque... —se muerde los labios —ella es lista, puede atravesarlo —Sholto asiente —él estará en comunicación.

—Gracias.

—Ten buenas noches, Mayor —le dice John y para James es como un dejavu de su época en el ejército, ¿cuántas veces usaron esas palabras para despedirse porque no podían usar otras?

—Ten buenas noches, Capitán.

Sherlock y John se alejan con rumbo al segundo piso y de ahí a las habitaciones.

—Cuando todo esto termine —dice Sherlock cuando llegan a la puerta de su habitación, John de pie frente a él, le mira —ustedes dos, tú y el Mayor, podrán… —Watson le mira con suspicacia, muy interesado en lo que Sherlock tiene que decir —volver a frecuentarse o… —el silencio flota en el ambiente como un ente vivo retorciendo los tentáculos entre ambos.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres que pase? —pregunta John.

—No. —Responde Sherlock con sequedad. —Pero espero que cuando todo termine, pase lo que pase, sea lo mejor para ti.

—¿Y para ti, Sherlock? ¿Y para, James? ¿Qué hay de ustedes?

—Hablo por mi, —dice el detective —pero estoy seguro que el Mayor está de acuerdo conmigo, que ambos solo queremos tu felicidad.

—Mi felicidad se partió en dos hace años, una mitad murió en Afganistán hace más de una década, la otra murió el día que saltaste de St. Barts.

—John, yo…

—Buenas noches, Sherlock —dice John con voz firme y da media vuelta.

—Buenas noches, John.

**.o.O.o.**

James sigue sentado en el mismo lugar, acompañado por una taza de café frío, mirando de soslayo la pantalla de la portátil y escuchando el viento azotar la lluvia contra las ventanas. Sabe que no ha pasado ni siquiera una hora cuando Sherlock vuelve a entrar por la puerta de la cocina. A James no le sorprende a escuchado al detective caminando en círculos por su habitación.

—Nunca he sido muy bueno para dormir. —Murmura el detective al entrar, mientras se sirve una taza de café y ofrece a James que se niega. —¿Quisieras ir a dormir?

—No creo que pueda, tampoco duermo demasiado.

—Antes, me mantenía despierto el trabajo... —habla Sherlock, pero se calla sin terminar la frase.

—Lo sé, también pasé muchas noches en vela en Afganistán, montando guardia o patrullando las calles de Kandahar, pero ahora lo que me mantiene despierto es la culpa.

—Si, conozco esa sensación. —Responde Sherlock —cuando te preguntas ¿qué hubiera pasado si las cosas no sucedían de la forma que lo hicieron?

—Si.

—Bueno, —prosigue Sherlock —puedo decirte lo que hubiera pasado para mí. —James le mira con curiosidad. —Si tú y John se hubieran quedado juntos, John y yo no nos habríamos conocido y el día treinta de enero del dos mil diez Jeff Hope, conocido como "el taxista" en los relatos de John, me habría asesinado.

—Me alegro que no haya ocurrido. —Sherlock entorna los ojos, como si intentara saber si sus palabras son verdad. —Dicen que puedes leer a las personas con solo mirarlas —el detective asiente —¿Qué ves cuando me miras?

—Un hombre pulcro, solitario, triste, pero no amargado, con unos ideales de hierro, firme, valiente, una brújula moral que puedo comprender, idealista, pero no soñador, cuando miras a John, puedo ver tu capacidad de sentir.

—¿Ves a un enemigo en mí?

—No.

—Es porque no lo soy Sherlock. No quiero que John se quede conmigo, yo no quiero que ustedes dos se separen. —James remueve los restos de café de su taza y prosigue —una vez en las montañas nos topamos con unos rebeldes, John era mi compañero en esa misión, hicieron detonar varias granadas, y John en contra del protocolo que habría sido resguardarse, trató de ponerme a cubierto. Recibió un balazo en el brazo derecho y un montón de golpes ese día, pero yo salí ileso.

—Es la forma en que John quiere a las personas, sin reparos.

—Después de ver eso, estaba tan asustado, porque él podía morir en cualquier momento intentando salvarme, decidimos que terminaríamos esa asignación y volveríamos a Londres, pero antes de terminar yo caí en combate. Él aún quería venir conmigo, pero sabiendo que él estaba dispuesto a saltar frente a una granada por mí, cómo podría traerlo a un lugar donde todo me amenazaba.

—Pero le dejaste en el frente, en la guerra.

—Si, pero esa era nuestra vida, estábamos acostumbrados a ello. En cambio, renunciar para volver a la vida civil, abandonando todo lo que conoces para convertirte en un paria… no pude.

—Se a lo que te refieres, —asiente Sherlock, James se levanta, desecha el café frío y sirve, llena también la taza del detective con algo de trabajo debido a su brazo malo y regresa —en el tiempo que trabajamos juntos, le dispararon, secuestraron y amenazaron muchas veces, pero nunca se quejó. Pero cuando "morí", se paró frente a mi supuesta tumba y pidió que no estuviera muerto —la voz de Sherlock se quiebra, se aclara la garganta y bebe un poco de café para pasar el nudo que se le ha formado —como si pudiera yo obrar un milagro.

—Tu mismo lo dijiste, es la forma en que John quiere, sin reparos. Cuando John te mira, él parece estar viendo algo fuera de este mundo, como un prodigio, eres el milagro por el que rogaba.

—Dices que es lo que ves cuando me mira —Sholto asiente, —veo lo mismo cuando él te mira, —luego Sherlock dice algo que ha estado pensando por un tiempo, pero que nunca ha dicho en voz alta —¿crees que él nos puede amar a los dos, a la vez?

—Cosas más raras han pasado.

**.o.O.o.**

John ha permanecido recostado por un par de horas, incapaz de dormir, sabe que Sherlock abandonó su habitación hace un tiempo y que debe estar con James en la cocina, podría bajar también y estar con ellos, pero no se siente capaz.

Muchas veces se ha preguntado si la vida se está cebando con él, siempre se responde que no, que hay montones de personas vagando en el mundo que tienen una vida mucho más difícil que la que él ha tenido y que al final de cuentas la vida no ha tenido nada que ver, si no que han sido sus propias decisiones las que le han traído hasta el lugar en el que se encuentra ahora.

¿Acaso no sabía que enamorarse de su oficial al mando era una mala idea? Aquello no podía terminar bien. ¿No le había advertido sobre Sherlock y sus manías Sally Donovan aquella primera noche? Un día Sherlock irá demasiado lejos, había dicho la Sargento y tuvo razón.

John cierra los ojos con cansancio, de cualquier forma, no entiende de qué se preocupa, la mitad de las posibilidades están en su contra, quizás ninguno de ellos salga vivo de esta situación, quizá John no lo haga.

De una cosa está seguro, en el pasado se quedó atrás y no pudo salvar a James. Luego se quedó atrás y fue incapaz de ayudar a Sherlock. Eso no volverá a ocurrir, pase lo que pase, está dispuesto a dar la vida por cualquiera de ellos, si así debe ser, que así sea. Una vez saltó frente a una bala por James, una vez estuvo dispuesto a estallar en la piscina para dar oportunidad a Sherlock de huir, esta vez está dispuesto a hacer lo que haya que hacer para que los dos hombres que cambiaron su vida puedan salir avante. Pase lo que pase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta aquí por esta semana.
> 
> Aquí en mi rancho las cosas parecen estar fuera de control por el COVID de nuevo, espero que ustedes estén mucho mejor, sea como sea, cuídense y cuiden a sus familias.
> 
> Nos leemos pronto.


	7. Ambos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, espero que estén muy bien, yo he tenido algunos días pesados, pero todo está en orden, por suerte, no creo que hay muchas personas que puedan decir lo mismo
> 
> Disclamer.- Todo esto pertenece a Moffat, Gatiss, la BBC, Arthur Conan Doyle y no sé quien más, mío solo es la historia.
> 
> Obviamente dedicado a Violette Moore.
> 
> Que lo disfruten!

* * *

**_Si Caer No Te Mata_ **

**_por_ _Adrel Black_ **

* * *

**VII**

**Ambos**

El movimiento brusco y el sonido de vidrio al romperse despierta a John que echa mano a la SIG bajo la almohada y se pone de pie de golpe. Lleva solo una playera interior y los boxers aun así se lanza hacia la puerta, ve a Sherlock subir las escaleras de dos en dos, también lleva el arma en la mano.

Sin hablar, John camina el pasillo hacia la última habitación, la habitación de James; Sherlock le sigue de cerca.

De pie, frente a la enorme puerta de madera John golpea con los nudillos.

—¿James?

—No pasa nada, John. —responde el Mayor con voz estrangulada.

—Sherlock y yo vamos a entrar. —John sin esperar respuesta y con el arma aún en la mano abre la puerta.

James está sentado en su cama, tiene el cabello pegado al cráneo y la frente por el sudor, respira con agitación, las cobijas están revueltas a los pies de la enorme cama y una lámpara está en el suelo hecha pedazos. John no necesita ser adivino para entender lo que pasa. Él también ha tenido pesadillas montones de veces. James debió romper la lámpara en el intento de encenderla o en medio de la pesadilla al manotear. El Mayor parece muy mortificado.

La habitación es muy grande, y James a pesar de su presencia, parece muy pequeño en medio de aquel lío.

John deja el arma en el buró y se sienta en la orilla de la cama.

—¿Estás bien? —el Mayor asiente, parece avergonzado —¿te lastimaste?

—No, lamento haberlos asustado, no es nada. —parece reacio a hablar, mira a John muy serio.

Sherlock se acerca a los vidrios y empieza a recogerlos en silencio.

—También tengo pesadillas —dice John, sentándose en la cama, —no tanto como al principio, pero aún están ahí, fue mucho lo que vimos y vivimos, es normal. —Se moja los labios antes de continuar, quisiera no tener que decirlo, pero lo más importante es hacer sentir cómodo a James. —La época cuando estuve en Hellmand, es por completo un borrón hecho de sangre y gritos, esas cosas no se olvidan.

—No dejo de pensar —dice James —en ese día, —todos en la habitación saben que se refiere al día en que le hirieron —la primera explosión llegó antes de que pudiéramos reaccionar. Yo que bajé antes que mis hombres del Humvee salí disparado cuando las dos camionetas nos embistieron y explotaron. Aún recuerdo los gritos de los hombres mientras se quemaban, traté de acercarme sacar a alguno, pero no pude, una granada de fragmentación estalló entonces, seguramente por el calor y… —Se mira la mano cubierta de cicatrices.

John le acaricia la mejilla desigual no le importa, no le importa como James se ve, lo ama tanto aun, después de todo, de todo el tiempo y el dolor, a través de la guerra y de la vida civil, lo ama aún.

Sherlock deja los vidrios rotos en el buró y dice:

—Estuve un tiempo en Europa del Este —a John le sorprende, porque no suele hablar sobre aquello. —Todos los días parecía que serían el último y cuando me atraparon, un poco antes de que Mycroft me encontrara estuve encadenado y siendo golpeado por días, no sé cuántos, aun sueño con ello, a veces temo que si me quedo dormido voy a despertar y estaré todavía en ese lugar.

John, aún tiene la mano en la mejilla de James, no la quita, pero desliza la otra en la mano de Sherlock y la aprieta, por un momento tiene miedo que el detective se aleje, pero contrario a lo que espera le aprieta también. John suelta el aire, ama tanto a Sherlock, lo ama tanto que siente que el pecho se le va a desgarrar para desbordarse. ¿Cómo puede amarlos tanto a ambos? ¿Cómo puede amarlos a ambos?

—No te mortifiques, por esto —dice Sherlock a James.

—Si, ninguno de nosotros está completo —termina John y James sonríe un poco de medio lado.

John piensa que esta escena debería ser incómoda, está James en pijama y cubierto de sudor, Sherlock completamente vestido y envuelto en su Belstaff con profundas ojeras y él, medio desnudo en medio de los dos, con la mejilla de James en la palma de su mano derecha y la mano de Sherlock apretada en su mano izquierda. Pero no siente incomodidad, siente piedad por el dolor que James debe sentir todo el tiempo y agradecimiento con Sherlock por no estar huyendo del momento intenso como suele hacer, sino que acompaña a John a enfrentarlo.

Son minutos los que pasan con ellos en aquella posición.

James aprieta con su mano buena la palma de John contra su mejilla y Sherlock aprieta aún más su agarre.

—Saldremos de esto —dice rompiendo con el momento —saldremos de esto y dentro de unos meses solo será un recuerdo.

James le suelta y Sherlock hace lo propio, John siente como si se hubiera encogido.

—Debo volver a cuidar las cámaras —murmura el detective y se aleja.

—Voy a ducharme y bajaré contigo —comenta John.

—De ahí —James señala un ropero grande —puedes tomar ropa para que te cambies.

—Gracias.

**.o.O.o.**

John mira la portátil, no hay movimiento en ninguna cámara. Luego vuelve a la tarea que ha estado realizando desde que reemplazó a Sherlock en la guardia: registrar las alacenas de la cocina en busca de lo necesario para preparar el desayuno.

Afuera la lluvia del día anterior a lavado el cielo que es de un azul brillante, aquel día el paisaje no parece Inglaterra, parece un lugar arrancado de un cuento de hadas.

Cuando James y Sherlock aparecen en la puerta encuentran a John revolviendo un sartén de huevos con tocino y el aroma de café envolviendo la cocina.

—Huele a la cocina de la casa de Enfield —dice James al entrar.

En la época que John y James estuvieron juntos en Enfield solían desayunar huevos con tocino.

—No, —discrepa Sherlock —huele a la cocina de la Calle Baker en domingo.

La Señora Hudson suele preparar huevos con tocino los domingos en la mañana.

—Creí que solo olía a que es hora de desayunar —dice John mientras sonríe.

Por alguna razón la amenaza que se cierne sobre ellos no parece tan tremenda en ese instante, aún tiene miedo, pero la absoluta certeza de que hará lo necesario para mantener con vida a aquellos dos hombres le da el sosiego que necesita para seguir adelante.

Sherlock toma tazas limpias de una estantería y las acerca a James para que sirva café, luego se dedica a dejar platos en la mesa.

John sirve y los tres hombres se sientan y comen en silencio por un momento hasta que Sholto dice:

—Además de Casanova eres buen cocinero, Watson. —John sonríe un poco y niega, por un instante es como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado.

—Ah —dice Sherlock —¿ya era Casanova cuando estaba en el ejército?

—Si, —continúa el Mayor —era toda una leyenda. Todos en el regimiento conocían sus historias.

—Creí que era algo posterior.

—No para nada —aclara James.

—¿Podemos cambiar de conversación? —John sabe que ha enrojecido, no se siente incómodo, es falsa modestia más que nada.

—¿Porqué? —pregunta Sherlock con inocencia.

—Tenía un apodo y todo —acota James.

Los dos hombres lo miran con sonrisas en los ojos, John intenta seguir desayunando.

—¿"Casanova" Watson? —pregunta Sherlock intentando adivinar, James niega — ¿"Don Juan" Watson?

James niega de nuevo y luego dice:

— "Tres continentes" Watson

—¿Tres continentes? —Sherlock frunce el ceño ante lo inusual del apodo.

—Si, decían que se acostó con mujeres de tres continentes diferentes.

—¿De verdad podemos cambiar de tema? —pregunta John de nuevo, pero ambos hombres le ignoran de forma deliberada mientras sonríen y siguen hablando.

—Eso no es nada, tenía una novia diferente cada semana, al grado que a veces no recordaba sus nombres.

John se rinde y en el fondo no le molesta, porque este momento hilarante de ellos a la mesa desayunando, el sol brillando fuera y las risillas cómplices que se lanzan Sherlock y James a costillas de John tienen algo tan doméstico que pueden pasar por alto las armas al lado de los platos o la portátil reproduciendo las cámaras de seguridad en el borde de la mesa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno terminamos por esta semana, creo que actualizaré el domingo o el lunes, pero no prometo nada, está siendo un poco complicado encontrar el momento.
> 
> De cualquier manera, tengan lindos días y cuídense mucho.
> 
> Adrel Black


	8. El Por Que De La Cuestión

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengo tanto sueño, quisiera poder dormir como por treinta horas seguidas.
> 
> Disclamer.- Todo esto pertenece a Moffat, Gatiss, la BBC, Arthur Conan Doyle y no sé quien más, mío solo es la historia.
> 
> Obviamente dedicado a Violette Moore.
> 
> Que lo disfruten!

* * *

_**Si Caer No Te Mata** _

_**por Adrel Black** _

* * *

**VIII**

**El Por Qué De La Cuestión**

Levantan los platos del desayuno, John los lava, Sherlock los seca, James los guarda, con algo de dificultad debido a su brazo malo, pero John puede ver que, cada vez que parece complicarse, Sherlock, con un tacto poco habitual en él, ofrece ayuda. James niega o asiente según la circunstancia y así la cocina está limpia en algunos minutos.

John se pregunta cómo sería si vivieran los tres juntos, no juntos _juntos,_ si no, en una misma casa. Niega con la cabeza y mira por la ventana, no debe pensar en tonterías. Dos veces lo hizo y las cosas salieron mal en ambas.

Con James todo empezó con él preguntándose ¿y si vivían juntos? ¿y si volvían a la vida civil juntos? Con Sherlock igual, casado con el trabajo, había dicho el detective aquella primera noche, pero ¿y si todo era platónico?, ¿y si no había sexo, pero aun así había una especie de fidelidad?, no había demostraciones físicas de afecto, pero, por el resto, ellos eran, para efectos prácticos, una pareja.

Se aprieta el puente de la nariz en un intento de mantener los pensamientos incómodos fuera.

—¿Estás bien? —es la voz de James.

—Si —dice John, Sherlock que teclea rápidamente en su móvil se detiene para mirarlo.

—¿Qué estabas pensando? —pregunta el detective, John niega con la cabeza, mientras Sherlock entorna los ojos. —Sea lo que sea te avergüenza, ¿por qué?

—No hagas eso Sherlock —dice John con voz cansina.

—Lo siento —responde el detective, pero sigue mirando a John. —Mycroft ha enviado unas fotos de la habitación en la que estaban Mary y la Señora Hudson. Mary dejó atrás una prótesis de silicona, debió simular con ella el embarazo.

John se ríe sin gracia y mira el techo.

—¿Qué clase de jodido médico soy? —dice a la cocina silenciosa.

—No estabas con ella, —aclara Sherlock, —pasaste prácticamente todo el embarazo lejos.

John deja caer la cabeza entre las manos y se estruja el cabello, con enfado.

—Te mintió, sobre todo —dice James —no es tu culpa.

—Pero también le mentí —John ríe de medio lado. —Le mentí desde el principio, yo no la amaba, nunca. Solo era un amable y cálido salvavidas que tomé porque lo necesitaba. —Por un momento parece que van a escapar lágrimas, pero John, con la mandíbula apretada las contiene —eso me convierte en alguien a su nivel.

—No —aclara James —mírala, realmente crees que tú la podías engañar, John, tú no sabes mentir, todas las cosas que pasan por tu cabeza suelen estar grabadas en tus rasgos y en tus ojos. Puedes intentar esconder cosas y algunas veces lo logras, pero el sentimiento cuando es fuerte y crudo, tú no puedes esconderlo, casi lo llevas grabado en la frente.

—En eso James tiene razón —Sherlock se deja caer en la silla frente a John y cierra los ojos, pero sigue hablando —¿por qué ella se casó contigo?

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué se casó contigo?

—Porque es irresistible —aclara James — "tres continentes" ¿recuerdas?

Los tres sonríen un poco y la sensación de tristeza y miedo que se estaba cerniendo sobre sus cabezas se disipa un tanto, Sherlock continúa.

—Si, eso, pudo ayudar, pero… escucha —el detective se pone de pie y empieza a explicar con las manos en movimiento, el cabello hacia todas partes, entonces una sonrisa genuina escapa a John, es el Sherlock que recuerda, el que parecía danzar entre deducciones a medio salón de la Calle Baker. —Tu eres público, la gente te conoce, sabe que tú y yo trabajamos juntos, pero te conoció y se enamoró de ti, —John suelta un bufido de discrepancia, pero no habla —pero yo volví antes de que tú y ella se casaran, así que, ella podía irse, conmigo cerca aumentaba el peligro, ella tenía que conocerme, habíamos estado en todos los periódicos un par de años antes y tú le habías hablado de mí, así, que podía irse, ustedes aún no estaban casados, así que, por qué quedarse si era peligroso.

—Porque se enamoró de John —dice James como si fuera obvio —tu lo acabas de decir.

—Pero ella no es dada al sentimentalismo. Mintió a John sobre el embarazo, me disparó a sangre fría y me dejó desangrándome en la torre de CAM, el sentimiento no la detiene, así que, por qué se quedó.

—Porque lo necesitaba —responde John.

—Y era algo tan importante para ella que se aseguró que tu no la dejaras, así que fingió estar embarazada como un seguro. Se hizo amiga de Janine para poder colarse a la torre de CAM, por qué siguió adelante con la boda, no es por mí, yo estaba públicamente muerto, porqué te necesitaba, a dónde quería llegar a través de ti.

Los tres hombres permanecen serios unos segundos, luego la respuesta llega a la mente de todos, lentamente como un suspiro. Si Sherlock, estaba muerto —supuestamente muerto —solo hay otra persona que era accesible sólo por medio de John: James. Sherlock y John miran a James que se sienta muy erguido en su silla.

—No puede ser —niega John, se muerde los labios como si no quisiera continuar, pero al final dice —lo que… —se calla, le cuesta decirlo como si hubiera alguien sentado en esa mesa que no supiera ya lo que pasó entre James y él —tu sabes —dice a Sherlock —lo que ocurrió entre James y yo, tal vez no conoces la historia pero lo sabes —Sherlock asiente —pero ella no podía saberlo, no antes, no pudo acercarse a mí tratando de llegar a James porque no hay forma que supiera lo que hubo entre nosotros. No antes de mudarse a vivir conmigo al menos.

Sherlock piensa en lo que John está diciendo.

—Alguien debió saberlo, estaban en una Base Militar cerrada donde convivían todo el tiempo con un grupo de personas casi inamovible. Tuvo que haber algún cotilleo, alguien pudo imaginarlo.

—Murray —dice Sholto.

—No, —aclara John —Murray no lo hubiera dicho a nadie, pero… —John entorna los ojos como haciendo memoria —cuando te trasladaron herido al hospital de Islamabad te busqué. Conocía al médico que te atendía. Él dijo, que tu solías mencionar a algún John cuando estabas sedado —Sherlock piensa en sus propias alucinaciones cuando lo sedaron luego de que Mary le disparara. Mary vestida de novia disparándole sin ninguna contemplación, él buscando a John entre los pasillos de su palacio mental sin encontrarlo. —Si de alguna forma ella tuvo acceso a esos informes y en ellos alguien hizo la anotación de que yo había estado preguntando…

—Algo rebuscado, —murmura Sherlock —pero más sólido que haberte encontrado al azar. Además, tiene sentido, Magnussen dijo que ella va por libre, puede ser un trabajo.

—Nadie pagaría tanto por mi cabeza para que sea rentable pasar meses intentando llegar a mi —dice James.

—Hay más —dice Sherlock —no sabemos qué es, pero hay algo que se nos escapa, algo muy en el fondo que responde a esa cuestión, por qué ha invertido tanto tiempo en matarte.

**.o.O.o.**

John recuerda la sensación desagradable de tensa espera que sentía constantemente en la enfermería, en Afganistán. Es la misma sensación que tiene ahora, quisiera poder terminar con todo de una buena vez, para bien o para mal, tener una resolución.

La luz mortecina del atardecer se ha adelantado debido a grises nubarrones que se comen al sol en el Oeste, lloverá durante la noche.

Están preparándose para cenar, se respira entre ellos una familiaridad que ninguno habría esperado, pero que está ahí.

El instante se rompe de pronto cuando se escucha una ventana hacerse pedazos, la alarma de la casa salta con sonidos estridentes, poniendo a los tres hombres en alerta. James mira con ansiedad las cámaras en la pantalla. Sherlock y John se acercan por la espalda del hombre escrutando, pero no pueden ver movimiento. Aun así, la alarma continúa chillando, alguien ha ingresado, aunque las cámaras no lo registren. Los tres hombres toman las armas que llevan, listos para repeler un posible ataque.

Luego la casa se queda a oscuras y la alarma por fin guarda silencio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, con esto entramos a la recta final, nos quedan ya solo dos capítulos y terminaremos esta historia.
> 
> ¿Alguien más tiene insomnio desde el final de Supernatural?, por un momento creí, de verdad creí que harían lo correcto. *breakheart*
> 
> Nos vemos en unos días, no tardaré, lo prometo.
> 
> Adrel Black


	9. La Llave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todxs ¿ya están preparadxs para las fiestas? ¿También en sus lugares de origen se sienten como las fiestas más desangeladas de la historia?
> 
> Disclamer.- Nada de esto me pertenece, por si alguien no lo sabe, solo la historia es mía y lo demás le pertenece a Arthur Conan Doyle, Moffat, Gattiss, la BBC y no sé quién más, blah, blah, blah.
> 
> A leer, disfrútenlo...

* * *

**Si Caer No Te Mata**

_por **Adrel Black**_

* * *

**IX**

**La Llave**

La casa se ve gris al igual que el cielo fuera, no tienen luz eléctrica y la luz natural va menguando rápido.

—Al cortarse la energía debió empezar a funcionar el generador —susurra James, lo cual indica que además de dejarlos sin electricidad, Mary se ha asegurado de desconectar la planta generadora.

—Necesitamos una habitación con pocas ventanas y una sola puerta —dice Sherlock, pensando en un lugar donde puedan resguardarse, la cocina, el lugar en el que se encuentran, tiene dos puertas y múltiples ventanas, a pesar de su tamaño pequeño.

—La biblioteca, pero es en el segundo piso y no sabemos en dónde está ella.

—El sonido de la ventana al quebrarse —dice John —fue en este piso.

—Salgamos —dice Sherlock —que se quede buscándonos en la casa —teclea en el celular sin apenas prestar atención —la gente de Mycroft llegará pronto. Mientras nos busca nos esconderemos en los terrenos.

A John la idea de huir no le gusta nada, si huyen, si no la atrapan, tendrán que cuidarse la espalda por siempre, por otro lado, lo que más desea es poner a salvo a los hombres.

—Hagámoslo —asiente.

Se deslizan por la puerta lateral de la cocina hacia los terrenos, James abre la marcha con paso firme, fuera la luz es más clara que dentro de la casa, ha comenzado a llover, se resguardarán en los bordes de la propiedad, uno de los pocos lugares en los que hay árboles que pueden cubrirlos.

Serán visibles por las ventanas de la casa, pero confían en que Mary esté ocupada buscándolos.

Mientras siguen avanzando la lluvia se vuelve una molestia, es fina y leve, pero se les mete a los ojos mientras caminan y es hasta que abandonan el perímetro de la construcción de la casa cuando Sherlock y James son conscientes de que John no les sigue.

**.o.O.o.**

Una vez que James y Sherlock han abandonado la casa, John vuelve a la cocina y cierra la puerta, esta historia necesita una resolución y está dispuesto a ponerle el punto final. Revisa una vez más la SIG, le quita el seguro y avanza con ella por la cocina y el comedor, intenta cubrir los cuartos de uno en uno, pero es difícil orientarse hacia dónde ir, no hay un solo ruido en la casa que le indique hacia el lugar que debe avanzar.

Ha caminado por casi toda la planta baja, despacio, pero nada, no lo puede entender, es cierto que ella es muy capaz y que debe tener un entrenamiento, mil veces mejor que el que pudo tener John quince años atrás; pero, aun así, no logra escuchar nada, ni un leve golpe, ni una puerta al abrirse, pisadas nada.

**.o.O.o.**

—Regresa —la voz de James es imperiosa, —no podemos dejarlo atrás. —Sherlock está asintiendo.

El detective es consciente solo un segundo antes de la lucecita roja que aparece en el hombro de James, trata de decirle que tenga cuidado, incluso intenta jalarlo hacia el suelo, pero la bala ya le ha atravesado el hombro antes de que pueda hacer nada. El arma que ella usa debe tener silenciador, porque no hay sonido de disparo. James sigue de pie y Sherlock puede ver como la bala le atraviesa, el soldado se toca el hombro con la mano buena, mientras, con la misma mano, sostiene la Glock.

Sherlock mira hacia atrás, buscando el lugar del que ha venido a la bala, una figura vestida de negro camina hacia ellos, lleva un arma larga en las manos y a la espalda lo que parece un rifle de francotirador. Sherlock le apunta al momento, James quitando la mano de la herida, hace lo propio. El detective no puede salvo sentirse impresionado por la fuerza y valor del Mayor. Ahora, el hecho de que John haya vuelto a la casa parece una bendición.

—Eres tan lento, Sherlock —la voz de Mary llega amortiguada por la lluvia.

**.o.O.o.**

Siempre es en el último lugar que buscas, el lugar en el que encuentras, es como una ley natural o algo así.

John entra a una habitación que parece el cuarto de lavado, puede ver las camisas de James puestas en perchas, aleteando con el aire que se cuela por la ventana rota. El olor tan conocido del suavizante al que siempre huele la ropa del Mayor le golpea y algo más, el olor a la lluvia que se cuela por la ventana.

El cuarto es tan pequeño que no hay espacio para esconderse, salvo detrás de la secadora, John camina despacio con el arma en ristre, pero ahí no hay nadie. Mira el suelo sembrado de trozos de vidrio y entre ellos otra cosa, la lluvia el viento y la luz menguante le dificultan estar seguro de lo que está mirando, se acerca cauto un poco más.

—Maldición —dice a la nada y abandona el cuarto con rapidez. Está cruzando la planta baja hacia el frente cuando la explosión le golpea la espalda y le arroja contra la enorme puerta de madera.

Se golpea la cabeza tan fuerte que por un segundo siente que ya no puede ver, le toma unos instantes y más de un parpadeo poder poner en orden lo que está viendo. La mitad de la casa de James es un infierno de llamas la planta baja se abre ahora directo hacia los terrenos y la planta alta se resquebraja en trozos.

John lanza un agradecimiento en silencio al viento porque James y Sherlock no están ahí. El humo hace que le ardan los ojos, siente como le brota sangre desde la frente y la ceja, justo en el lugar en que se golpeó, se toquetea las costillas, en un intento de auto diagnosticarse.

"Al menos una, tal vez dos costillas astilladas" piensa y hay otro pensamiento abriéndose paso, si había una bomba en la casa, entonces Mary no está en la casa, si Mary no está en la casa entonces está en los terrenos con Sherlock y James.

—Maldición —dice por segunda vez y con la cabeza doliendo, la sangre corriendo, las costillas dificultando respirar y los ojos lagrimeando por el humo sale hacia el jardín y la lluvia.

**.o.O.o.**

La explosión toma a Sherlock por sorpresa, a su lado siente también a James estremecerse.

—John —dice el Mayor y los pensamientos de Sherlock le acompañan: "John".

Mary se ha ido acercando, ambos hombres vuelven su atención a ella y le apuntan de nuevo.

Aun y cuando uno de ellos le acertara ella podría abatirlos a ambos con el arma que lleva.

—Vaya forma para enviudar la nuestra, ¿no? —dice como quien habla del clima. Es obvio para todos que se refiere a John.

—Si lo mataste… —se escucha la voz de James.

—¿Qué harás, Mayor? —mientras más se acerca, más clara se puede escuchar su voz —no tienes las agallas, no las tuviste entonces en Afganistán, a pesar de lo mucho que él te rogó —se puede escuchar cómo le baila la risa en la voz, Sherlock escucha como James pierde el aire —yo he leído tus cartas, todas las que ustedes se escribieron, lo destrozaste.

—Ya nos tienes —dice Sherlock lo único que se le ocurre es ganar el tiempo necesario para que Mycroft entre en acción —todo esto ha sido por nosotros dos ¿no?

—No lo sabes ¿cierto? —pregunta la mujer —no sabes el por qué. —Sherlock niega —hay Sherlock, creo que tu fama se debe más a los relatos tan románticos que John escribe sobre ti que a tu verdadero potencial. —Ella se ríe, Sherlock intenta pensar en una manera de salir de aquel problema, pero están en campo abierto, sin ningún posible refugio y en el fondo, ¿de verdad quiere huir? ¿Qué posibilidades hay de que John esté a salvo dentro de la casa en la que el fuego se ha seguido esparciendo? ¿Y si John no está vivo, realmente él quiere continuar? ¿Y James? ¿Si John no está vivo, realmente James seguiría adelante? Sherlock lo duda, lo duda por los dos —En cuanto a ti Mayor, tantas condecoraciones y vienes a instalarte en una casa apenas segura, los tres juntos, quién diseñó su estrategia —se ríe de nuevo —la verdad contaba con que harían justo lo que hicieron, por una razón simple y llana: John.

**.o.O.o.**

John da la vuelta a la propiedad y puede verlos una figura de negro con dos armas largas, una en las manos y la otra colgada al hombro, le da la espalda, Sherlock y James frente a ella y al propio John le apuntan. La voz de Mary le llega distorsionada por la lluvia:

—La verdad contaba con que harían justo lo que hicieron, por una razón simple y llana: John.

Los ojos de John fallan a causa del golpe y la lluvia no le ayuda, otra desventaja es que, si dispara mal, si la bala atraviesa a la mujer puede herir a James o a Sherlock y él no va a arriesgarse.

Puede ver en los ojos de Sherlock que le ha visto, el detective sigue hablando en un intento de mantener la atención de Mary.

—¿Cómo interviniste las cámaras?

—Sherlock, intervine la red de televisión abierta de Inglaterra ¿crees que sus cámaras de juguete fueron un reto?

—Mary —dice el detective y John puede ver como suelta el arma, James deja de apuntar también y se toca el hombro de vuelta, su camisa blanca está empapada por la lluvia y la sangre, se tambalea un poco, pero al momento recupera el equilibrio y se mantiene muy estoico al lado de Sherlock. —Solo dinos por qué, ninguno de nosotros quiere sobrevivir a John, así que no vamos a resistirnos, solo dinos por qué.

—Hay Sherlock, eres tan tierno. Sabes, Jim me lo dijo, —John se estremece al pensar en Moriarty, —dijo que debíamos deshacernos de John si realmente queríamos deshacernos de ti.

—¿Moriarty? —pregunta Sherlock.

—Claro Sherlock, ¿a cuantos Jim conocemos?

—No sabía que tú lo conocías.

—Claro, ya sabes, si necesitas desaparecer, una nueva identidad, escapar del servicio secreto de Estados Unidos, necesitas a alguien como él.

—Claro, "Querido Jim ayúdame a cruzar el océano para huir de todos mis crímenes".

—Y lo hizo, pero una vez que vio mi potencial no solo me ayudó a desaparecer, me dio un trabajo. Pero luego el muy imbécil va y se pega un tiro; y alguien tenía que hacerse cargo del negocio. Había una lista de trabajos prioritarios dentro de la organización, el primero Sherlock Holmes, el segundo de la lista, un Mayor retirado que perdió más de veinte hombres en una incursión en Afganistán. —Mary sigue hablando —tú te encargaste de borrarte solo de la lista al saltar, en cuanto a ti Mayor, has sido mucho más complicado.

John tiene a Mary a tiro ahora se prepara para disparar.

—Desapareciste de la faz luego de volver de Afganistán —Mary sigue hablando. —Fueron casi dos años de investigación para dar con una llave para llegar a ti, fue extraño cuando la llave para llegar con los dos era el mismo hombre.

John dispara en ese momento, evita la parte superior del cuerpo de Mary, en un intento de evitar que las balas lleguen a Sherlock y James y por el contrario dispara hacia sus piernas y sus rodillas.

El sonido de las balas se escucha retumbar en el jardín, la mujer se queja, pero aun de rodillas abre fuego.

**.o.O.o.**

Sherlock puede ver como Mary cae, luego siente el dolor de las balas, sabe que al menos una le ha acertado, siente como James cae al lado. El único pensamiento que Sherlock tiene es que John no va a perdonarle si no salva al Mayor.

**.o.O.o.**

James siente a Sherlock cubrirle, sabe que está perdiendo la conciencia, escucha dos tiros más del arma de John.

—Sherlock, no dejes a John, no vayas a dejar a John. Tu crees que el quiere estar conmigo, pero te ama, lo conozco y lo veo, no dejes a John.

Luego la negrura, cubre a James, en el fondo de la consciencia aun escuchaba hablar a Sherlock.

—No te mueras, John no va a poder seguir si no estás. James, —luego el peso muerto de Sherlock se desploma también.

**.o.O.o.**

John ve como Mary abre fuego y ve también caer a James y a Sherlock, tira de nuevo y le vuela la mano. La mujer cae herida al suelo John le aleja las armas, escucha como llegan los helicópteros, deben de ser los hombres de Mycroft.

Quisiera matarla, está ahí tirada sangra de ambas piernas y ha perdido la mano derecha pero aun sonríe, peligrosa, John le apunta a la cabeza, Sherlock y James un poco más allá, no se mueven.

Mycroft le habla.

—No lo haga Doctor Watson. —John mira al mayor de los Holmes —yo me encargaré.

John sin decir una palabra, lanza el arma a un lado, espera que la practicidad de Mycroft se haga presente y encuentre realmente un final para la historia, anda hacia donde los camilleros levantan los cuerpos de las dos personas más importantes de su vida.

Están cubiertos de sangre e inconscientes trata de acercase a ellos, pero hay un hombre que está tratando de mirar sus heridas.

John sigue avanzando, el hombre le sigue e intenta detenerle.

—Debo ir con ellos.

—Señor, necesito revisar el golpe que tiene en la cabeza.

—No lo entiende, debo ir con ellos.

Luego de que el paramédico le jura que irán todos al mismo hospital, los helicópteros se llevan a Sherlock y a James, John sube a una de las ambulancias; antes de irse, echa una mirada a la casa, destruida. La gran casa de la familia Sholto ha pasado a convertirse en cenizas y vigas desnudas, el frente está casi intacto, pero es lo único que queda.

Luego la ambulancia se cierra y traquetea de camino a la salida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, básicamente hemos llegado al final, ahora solo nos queda ver qué arreglos harán estos tres para hacer malabares con sus sentimientos. Espero que el último capítulo esté arriba el día 23 o 24 de la próxima semana.
> 
> Un abrazo,
> 
> Adrel Black


	10. Sin Dejar a Nadie Atrás

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todxs, bueno, este es el último capítulo, les dije que estaría arriba antes de navidad, ¡por fin cumplí!
> 
> Hola Itsaso: Si, por aquí subo también mis historias. Pues Mary está fuera de juego ¡maldita! Y si este es el final, en fin, ten felices fiestas. Un abrazo hasta donde estés.
> 
> Disclamer: Nada de esto me pertenece, personajes y contexto le pertenecen a Arthur Conan Doyle, BBC, Moffat, Gattis, etc. Pero la historia esa si es mía, aunque la escribo sin ánimo de lucro, mi única motivación es que James sea feliz.
> 
> A Violette Moore que leyó antes que nadie esta historia.

* * *

**Si Caer No Te Mata**

_por **Adrel Black**_

* * *

**X**

**Sin Dejar A Nadie Atrás**

Hubo algunos momentos en que hubiera deseado perder la consciencia, habría sido un descanso, pero no, ha estado despierto en todo momento, cada instante de las últimas treinta y seis horas.

Le vendaron el torso y le dijeron que debía quedarse en cama, pero no hubo poder humano que le retuviera, le cosieron la cabeza, lo que hace que lleve un corte desigual en el cabello que le da un aire de enfermo psiquiátrico, pero es imposible mantenerle quieto.

Ha estado dando vueltas por la sala de espera mientras atienden a Sherlock y le retiran dos balas del abdomen su hígado y uno de sus pulmones se han visto comprometidos lo que implica que se terminaron los cigarrillos a escondidas y que no volverá al trabajo en mucho tiempo.

James por su parte además de la bala en el hombro que por suerte no daño ningún hueso, tiene una bala en su pierna, que ya estaba mal desde antes y una bala en el abdomen, dicen que no tiene órganos dañados, lo que es una suerte, pero ha perdido tanta sangre, que dentro de las horas posteriores a todo lo sucedido sufre dos infartos.

Se ha recuperado de ambos y ahora mismo le mantienen sedado, al igual que Sherlock, pero John no cree que pueda soportar nada más. Tiene hambre, sueño y dolor, pero es incapaz de probar nada.

Mycroft, que es una presencia constante alrededor de John se las ha arreglado para que lleven a Sherlock y a James a la misma habitación John permanece medio sentado en una silla justo al medio de las dos camas, ambos hombres lucen pálidos, pero serenos.

—Debería estar descansando, Doctor.

—No puedo.

—Cuarenta y ocho horas son muchas para estar despierto —dice Mycroft.

—Son treinta y seis —responde John.

—Son treinta y seis de que todo ocurrió, pero sucedió al atardecer, lo que implica que usted tenía cuando menos doce horas ya despierto, cuarenta y ocho horas.

—¿Qué hiciste con ella? —pregunta el Doctor.

—¿De verdad quiere saberlo?

—No, —responde John —solo necesito estar seguro que no va a volver.

—No lo hará, se lo puedo garantizar.

John le dedica un seco asentimiento y vuelve la vista de nuevo a los dos hombres.

**.o.O.o.**

A John le cuesta trabajo acostumbrarse a la extraña camaradería que se instala entre Sherlock y James. La primera vez los encontró discutiendo sobre juicios de criminales famosos, los juicios de Nuremberg y la pena de muerte. Temas espinosos a los que John preferiría evitar.

Luego de aquella primera impresión se ha vuelto común al llegar escucharlos charlar. Hablan de las cosas más variopintas, desde como cosechar verduras en casa hasta armas. Alguna vez los encontró enfrascados hablando de piratas. A Sherlock le brillan los ojos mientras habla de Barbarroja y James solo sonríe diciendo que prefiere a los corsarios que a los piratas.

Han pasado meses para cuando los hombres salen del hospital, dado que Baker Street es un lugar conocido que los periodistas suelen rondar y la casa de James fue básicamente destruida deciden que irán a Enfield.

John sigue haciendo gimnasia mental intentando deducir como van a acomodarse en la pequeña casita, pero al final llega a que solo hay una conclusión.

—Bueno —dice John, de forma tan casual que es obviamente forzada. —Llevaré las maletas arriba para que puedan ocupar la habitación.

—¿Qué? —dice Sherlock.

—No podemos privar a James de su cama en su casa y tu necesitas descansar, —luego John aclara con las mejillas rojas como tomates —la cama de James es bastante grande —el cómo lo sabe está implícito —así que ambos pueden dormir ahí y yo me las arreglaré en el sofá.

Sin esperar respuesta John anda por las escaleras dejando atrás a los hombres que sabe que no lo pueden alcanzar y es así como se instalan.

James y Sherlock toman montones de medicinas y es difícil porque hay demasiadas cosas que no pueden comer. Aun así, se han acostumbrado a compartir la cama manteniendo una almohada respetuosamente en medio y John se ha acostumbrado a verlos en las mañanas bajando por la escalera, haciendo muecas.

**.o.O.o.**

—Debemos —dice Sherlock una tarde en que John ha salido a hacer la compra y ellos se han quedado en casa.

—Lo entiendo —le responde James —pero que pasa si él se va.

—Prefieres seguir compartiendo la cama conmigo y con la almohada.

James se ve molesto, pero asiente.

—Se que no podemos seguir así, pero…

—Lo sé —responde Sherlock —siempre está la posibilidad de que decida irse.

—Si.

**.o.O.o.**

Cuando John entra a la casa de Enfield con las bolsas de la compra en los brazos y cerrando la puerta de un puntapié, encuentra a Sherlock y James sentados en el desayunador con tazas humeantes de té frente a ellos.

John parpadea con desconfianza, se quita la chamarra, húmeda por la lluvia leve y el instinto le dice que está entrando a una emboscada. Deja las bolsas y comienza a guardar la comida en la nevera.

—Tu té va a enfriarse —dice Sherlock y John mira una taza libre.

John se sienta, tiene las manos congeladas por el frío que hace fuera y agradece poder envolverlas en torno a la taza tibia.

—Necesitamos hablar —dice James.

"Lo sabía, —piensa John —una emboscada".

Ellos han evitado hablar sobre lo que ocurre entre ellos, o más bien sobre lo que no ocurre. Hay en el ambiente siempre una tensión que los tres sienten, pero sobre la que no trabajan, en parte por los meses difíciles que han tenido para la recuperación, en parte porque es doloroso y ninguno quiere arriesgarse a ser a quién los otros dos abandonen.

**.o.O.o.**

Sherlock se pasa la mano por el cabello, odia no poder fumar, le sentaría de lujo un cigarro ahora mismo, uno que le ayudara a calmar los nervios y a mantener las manos ocupadas.

Sabe cómo terminará aquella plática, James y John tienen demasiada historia, una historia pesada y antigua en la que Sherlock no estaba presente y que, si ellos retoman, Sherlock saldrá sobrando.

Y es que es imposible no darse cuenta, que nada entre ellos ha terminado, puede ver la forma en que James aun se preocupa por John y puede ver como John ama a James desesperadamente.

Sherlock se prepara para tener que renunciar a John.

**.o.O.o.**

James se sienta con la espalda muy recta como si se estuviera preparándose para un golpe, la vista concentrada en el fondo de la habitación, en espera de que la despedida llegue. Y es que es lo único que puede prever que pase.

Sherlock y John se complementan de una manera tan pura, que se siente incapaz de interponerse entre ellos. La forma en que se miran, la forma en que John admira a Sherlock, la forma en la que Sherlock se preocupa por John.

Su historia, lo que ellos fueron se quemó en Afganistán, él es solo el pasado para John, Sherlock por el contrario representa una historia grandiosa y épica, Sherlock representa el futuro.

James se prepara no para un golpe, se prepara para despedirse del amor de su vida... una vez más.

**.o.O.o.**

Cuando John mira a James y a Sherlock no alcanza a comprender cómo podrían ellos que son grandiosos en si mismos interesarse por alguien como él. Su inseguridad y su miedo le susurran que ellos se entienden, debe ser.

Han tenido tiempo para intimar y han desarrollado una amistad burda y callada que se mueve entre intereses dispares y muchos silencios.

John no los culparía, él puede ver todo lo maravilloso que es Sherlock y puede ver todo lo maravilloso que es James.

Además, puede ver en sus rostros el dolor y la pérdida a la que él les ha sometido. Les abandonó en los momentos que más le necesitaban, trajo a Mary a sus vidas y ahora está listo para salir de todo aquello, alejarse con sus problemas y sus inseguridades y permitir que ellos tengan una vida sin él.

Creyó que le necesitarían por más tiempo, pues James aun tiene dificultades para subir y bajar las escaleras y Sherlock se ha vuelto proclive a la melancolía a raíz del encierro. Pero si ellos están listos, John también lo está.

Así que John se prepara para alejarse de ellos y quedarse solo una vez más.

**.o.O.o.**

A Sherlock le tiembla la voz cuando intenta empezar a hablar, por lo que se aclara la garganta y se queda callado durante un momento. Es por lo que James toma la palabra y comienza a decir.

—Debes ser consciente de lo que está ocurriendo —suena la voz de barítono de James. A lo que John asiente. —De forma que Sherlock y yo, necesitamos que tu…

—Necesitamos —retoma Sherlock —que sepas que… somos amigos —se señala a si mismo y a James —y que se ha vuelto insostenible la situación… contigo.

—Entiendo —responde John. —Bueno tengo la casa en que viví con Mary, no deseaba volver ahí, pero puedo mudarme ya mismo y arreglar mis asuntos después.

—¿Eso quiere decir que tu decisión es dejarnos? —pregunta James los ojos siempre serios, pero ahora también tristes.

—Nosotros —dice Sherlock —habíamos previsto que tu decisión fuera esa y la vamos a aceptar.

—¿Mi decisión?

—Eres tu quien elige dejarnos.

John se pone de pie con la mano sobre el puente de la nariz, incapaz de entender. Sherlock de pie se acerca también y pone su mano sobre el hombro de John.

—No estás entendiendo. —John parece a un segundo de desplomarse.

—No, no lo entiendo, no entiendo nada, solo trato de seguir adelante, pero ya nada parece tener coherencia.

James también se pone de pie, ahí a la luz de la cocina y con el viento azotando las ventanas se mantienen de pie en silencio.

—Lo que decimos —vuelve a hablar Sherlock —es que no podemos dejarte, que hemos hablado entre nosotros y no queremos perderte.

—Pero no podemos decidir por ti —dice James —así que te damos la opción de elegir a uno de nosotros o a ninguno…. O a ambos.

—¿Ambos? —la voz de John suena desfallecida y un poco risueña.

—Somos tres hombres adultos, —dice Sherlock restando importancia a la cuestión —ninguno tiene porque dar explicaciones sobre lo que suceda entre nosotros, solo necesitamos nuestra propia aprobación.

—Yo —John parece atragantarse con las palabras, pero luego respira profundo y dice —los amo, a ambos, los amo y jamás podría elegir entre ustedes.

—Te amamos también —dice James.

—Claro que te amamos, John.

John toma la mejilla de Sherlock despacio y le deja un beso que sabe a té de menta y tranquilidad, es el sabor de la calle Baker. Mira a James que se acerca con su espalda recta y sus ojos estoicos y le besa. John lleva en la mente y en los labios todos sus besos anteriores, pero este sabe diferente, el sabor de Sherlock está ahí y a ninguno de los dos les incomoda.

Mientras John aun mira a James, toma la mano de Sherlock y le atrae más cerca.

Ninguno dice nada, pero los ojos de John expectantes dicen todo lo que tienen que decir. Sherlock se acerca y cierra los ojos, James con mucha cautela deja un beso en los labios de Sherlock.

John respira entre tranquilo y asombrado a sido un beso tan leve, que podía ser más un beso de amistad que de amor, pero no importa, no necesitan explicaciones sobre lo que esto es, lo único que importa es que al final, ninguno se quedó atrás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se que es una tontería porque yo lo escribí y terminó como yo quería que lo hiciera, pero... pero... ¡me emociona! Estoy como imbécil sonriendo a la pantalla y siendo muy feliz porque mis niños están juntos ahora y serán muy felices, yo lo sé. Tengo una ONE-SHOT que sería como una continuación o algo así, en realidad es solo un PWP de ellos tres siendo cachondos entre ellos. Lo subiré después se llama Paraíso, será la próxima semana creo.
> 
> Bueno a quien haya seguido esta historia muchas gracias.
> 
> A Violette que tiene que oír mis historias cuando aun están incompletas, mil gracias, siempre.
> 
> Y bueno, no puedo dejar de desearles felices fiestas, esperemos que el 2021 sea mucho mejor y que salgamos fortalecidos de todos los problemas que hemos enfrentado. Como la historia, si caer no te mata, debió hacerte más fuerte.
> 
> Y ahora si, que esté muy bien.
> 
> Adrel Black

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, ¿hay alguien aquí?
> 
> Si es así, bienvenidx.
> 
> Procuraré subir capítulos nuevos los domingos.
> 
> Tengan una linda semana.
> 
> Adrel Black


End file.
